Harry der Unheimliche
by reto-phratry
Summary: Dies ist eine Au Ein komplett anderer Harry und anderen Story-verlauf Harry erfährt mit 5 Jahern das er Ein Zauberer ist und entwickelt ungewöhnliche Fähigkeiten.
1. Erste Entwicklung

Hallo HP-Fans!

Ich habe schon viele AU Geschichten gelesen, aber alle hatten etwas gemeinsam! Die meisten AU's haben den gleichen Verlauf wie das Original.

Am Anfang fand ich es interessant die Geschichten zu lesen aber nach einer Zeit wurde es Langweilig weil man ja schon immer im Prinzip weis was passiert.

Deshalb kam ich auf die Idee meine eigene AU zu schreiben.

Die Persönlichkeiten aus dem Original werde ich beibehalten, bis auf Harry natürlich. Vielleicht verwende ich das ein oder andere Ereignis aus dem Original, aber in sehr veränderten Version. Ich muss zugeben ich habe noch keinen Plan wie die Geschichte Verlaufen soll, bis auf ein paar Szenen.

Als Prolog lest das erste Kapitel des Originals, mit der kleinen Ausnahme, dass Harry keine blitzförmige Narbe hat, sondern eine S-förmige.

_Harry, der Unheimliche_

Kapitel 1 Erste Entwicklung

Ein Jahr nach dem Zwischenfall bei den Dursleys, hatte sich im Haus nicht viel verändert, nur Eins, im Schrank unter der Treppe, lebe jetzt ein kleiner Junge, obwohl er eher noch ein Baby war. Die Dursleys hatten ihn direkt nach seiner unerwarteten Ankunft, in diesen Schrank verfrachtet. Anstatt eines Kinderbettes, hatten die Dursleys ihn ein Hundekorb spendiert, den sie von Vernons Kusine Magda bekommen haben.

Die Dursleys hassten den Jungen, nicht für das was er machte, aber für das was er war.

Harry Potter, so hieß dieser Junge, war kein gewöhnliches Kind, er war ein Zauberer. Aber das war nicht das einzige was die Dursleys störte, hinzu kam noch sein aussehen. Zum einen war da seine markante Narbe, in Form einer sich schlängelnden Schlange. Die Schlange wirkte so echt, als ob ein Schönheitschirurg sie auf Anfrage angefertigt hätte. Dann waren da noch seine Augen, oder besser gesagt seine Augenfarbe, ein hypnotisierendes, funkelndes Violet.

Die Dursleys wollten auf keinen Fall, das ihr geliebter Dudley, in Kontakt mit dieser Abnormität kam.

Harry bekam auch nur so viel zum Essen, so dass er nicht verhungerte, während Dudley den ganzen Tag gemästet wurde sobald er anfing zu winseln.

So verbrachte Harry, seine ganze Zeit, seit seiner Ankunft im Schrank unter der Treppe und beobachte die Spinnen, die in seinen Schrank herumkrabbelten. Was die Dursleys nicht wussten, war das Harry wegen Mangel an Ablenkung, eine einzigartige Fähigkeit entwickelte. Da Harry die Spinnen unheimlich fand, versuchte er alle Spinnen im Auge zu behalten, um dies zu erreichen, hatte er es geschafft seine Augen unabhängig voneinander zu bewegen. Die Dursleys oder besser gesagt Tante Petunia hatte von alle dem noch nichts mitbekommen, weil sie ihm nur dreimal am Tag fütterte, was soviel hieß wie volle Babyflasche rein und leere raus. So etwas wie Liebe oder Zuneigung, hatte Harry in diesen Haus noch nicht erfahren. Die Dursleys behandelten Harry mehr wie ein unerwünschtes Tier, das man nicht einfach aussetzen kann.

So verbrachte Harry die erste Zeit einsam im Schrank unter der Treppe und beobachtete seine Spinnen.

Als Harry circa drei Jahre alt war, ließen die Dursleys ihn zum ersten Mal aus dem Schrank, es endete in einem Fiasko.

Tante Petunia holte Harry aus dem Schrank und setzte ihn auf den Boden ohne weiter auf Harry zu achten. Harry, überrascht von seiner neuen Freiheit, krabbelte munter durch die Wohnung. Obwohl er schon drei Jahre alt war konnte er immer noch nicht laufen, weil er ja bisher nur im Schrank lebte und dort war kein Platz zum laufen.

Harrys neu erworbene Freiheit währte aber nur so lange bis er auf Dudley traf. Dudley starrte ihn an, verzog entsetzt das Gesicht und rannte laut schreiend zu seinen Vater: „Papa! Papa! Der macht so komische Sachen mit den Augen."

Onkel Vernon schaute nach Harry und Harry schaute zurück, allerdings nur mit einen Auge. Das andere Auge schien den Rest des Zimmers zu erforschen. Es sah echt unheimlich aus, weil es so unnatürlich wirkte. Das einzige Tier auf der Erde das seine Augen unabhängig voneinander bewegen kann, ist ein Chamäleon. Ohne lange zu zögern sprang Onkel Vernon auf, packte Harry am Nacken, zerrte ihn wieder zu seinen Schrank, warf ihn auf die alte Matratze von Dudleys altem Kinderbett und schrie laut „Petunia!"

Tante Petunia kam aufgeregt angerannt „Was ist los? Vernon."

„Dieser Freak hat Dudley mit dem bösen Blick verängstigt." Bellte Onkel Vernon, „hast du dir schon einmal seine Augen angekuckt?"

„Nein, wieso?" Antwortete sie und hob Harry hoch und schaute Harry an.

Was sie dort sah, lies sie erschrecken, ein Auge war auf sie gerichtet das andere auf Onkel Vernon. Sie stieß einen Schrei aus und lies Harry fallen. Was nun geschah erstaunte alle Drei. Mitten im Fall stoppe Harry plötzlich und sank langsam wie an einen Fallschirm zu Boden. Harry blickte verdattert umher um zu begreifen was eigentlich passiert war und die Dursleys sprangen erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Onkel Vernon war der erste der seine Fassung wieder fand, er packte Harry am Kragen und warf ihn unsanft in seinen Schrank und verriegelte die Tür. Vernon und Petunia hatten darauf einen heftigen Streit. Vernon bestand darauf Harry nie mehr aus den Schrank zu lassen und vor allem nicht an Dudley. Petunia Stimmte größtenteils zu, gab aber zu bedenken, das die Leute unangenehme Fragen stellen würden, wenn Harry in die Schule kommt und nicht richtig laufen kann und unangenehme Fragen fürchteten die Dursleys am Meisten. Nach langem Hin und Her stand fest, Harry kommt in den Keller.


	2. Ein neues Zuhause

Kapitel 2 Ein neues Zuhause

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch Klopfgeräusche geweckt, sie schienen aus dem Keller zu kommen. Was die Dursleys nicht wussten, Harry hatte Gestern jedes Wort verstanden, obwohl er bisher noch kein Wort gesprochen hatte. Durch die Fähigkeit mit jedem Auge, unabhängig voneinander zu sehen, konnte Harry sich gleichzeitig auf zwei Sachen konzentrieren. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass sich in Harrys jungem Gehirn, ein Gewitter der Nervenimpulse stattfand. Seine Intelligenz stieg von Tag zu Tag, sein Gehirn war praktisch ein trockener Schwamm, der nach Wissen dürstet. Leider hatte Harry im Moment keine Möglichkeit seinen Wissensdurst zu stillen, dies würde sich aber bald ändern.

Gegen Mittag holten die Dursleys Harry aus dem Schrank und brachten ihn in den Keller.

Der Keller hatte drei Räume, Heizungskeller, Waschküche und ein Abstellraum, wobei die beiden Letzteren gleichgroß waren. Die Klopfgeräusche, vom Morgen, entpuppten sich als Onkel Vernons kläglichen Versuch, aus ein paar Brettern ein Bett zu zimmern.

Als Harry nun wieder alleine in dem Abstellraum, sein neues Zuhause, saß, begann er sein neues Zuhause zu erforschen. In der Ecke neben der Tür, befand sich ein Waschbecken und ein Campingklo, dies solle Harrys Badezimmer darstellen. Sein Bett stand auf der anderen Seite unter dem Kellerfenster. Hinten an der Wand befand sich ein großes Regal, indem ihre alten, abgenutzten oder kaputten Sachen stapelten. Für Harry war dies aber keine Abstellkammer, sondern ein Abenteuerspielplatz. Harry krabbelte zu einem Karton und öffnete ihn, dort fand er Dudleys altes Babyspielzeug, eine alte Rassel, Holzbauklötze und noch vieles mehr. Harrys Augen fingen an zu leuchten, als er Dudleys altes ABC-Piano fand. Die Dursley wollten aus Dudley ein intelligentes Kind machen, dies entpuppte sich allerdings als kompletter Reinfall. Anstatt die Buchstaben zu lernen, hämmerte Dudley immer auf die Tasten wenn er nicht seinen Willen bekam, also etwas zum Essen oder Süßigkeiten. Die Dursleys waren nach kurzer Zeit so genervt, dass sie es Dudley, trotz seinem Tobsuchtsanfall, wieder abnahmen. Zu Harrys großem Glück kam noch hinzu, das die Batterien noch funktionierten und so konnte Harry das ABC lernen. Zum ersten Mal in seinen Leben bei den Dursleys empfand Harry so was Ähnliches wie Freude. Harry lernte mit Begeisterung das ABC und noch bevor die Batterien den Geist aufgaben, konnte Harry das ABC vorwärts und rückwärts. Am Abend schlief Harry glücklich und zufrieden ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch ein klapperndes Geräusch geweckt. Onkel Vernon hatte anscheinend nicht nur Harrys Bett gezimmert, er hatte auch noch eine Klappe in die Tür eingebaut, durch die Tante Petunia drei Mal am Tag, Harrys Essen auf einem Tablett hindurchschob.

Harry musste nichts anderes tun als sein leeres Tablett nach dem Essen wieder durch die Klappe nach draußen zuschieben. Sein Frühstück bestand aus zwei Scheiben Brot und eine Tasse kalten Kakao. Harry aß begierig sein kärgliches Frühstück und öffnete danach den nächsten Karton, für Harry war dies Weihnachten und Geburtstag gleichzeitig, obwohl Harry gar nicht wusste was Weihnachten oder Geburtstag eigentlich war, weil er hatte diese Feste noch nie gefeiert und wusste auch nicht wann er Geburtstag hatte. Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, der Karton war voller Bücher, Romane, Lexika, Kinderbücher und Fachliteratur. Harry nahm sich das erstbeste Buch, es war eine Märchensammlung der Gebrüder Grimm, und begann zu lesen. Zuerst hatte Harry einige Schwierigkeiten die einzelnen Buchstaben zu verständlichen Worten zusammenzufügen, aber Harry hatte genügend Zeit und war wissbegierig. Am Abend konnte Harry schon ein Bisschen lesen, er verstand zwar noch nicht alles, aber durch seine erhöhten Gehirnaktivitäten lernte er rasend schnell, nach den ersten fünf Tagen im Keller, hatte er so viel gelernt wie ein Erstklässler in vier Wochen. Harry hatte aber ein kleines Problem, dieses er auf wundersamer Art löste. Da das Kellerfenster in östlicher Richtung lag, wurde es immer früh dunkel im Keller, so das Harry nicht mehr richtig lesen konnte, da die Geschichten aber so interessant waren und Harry unbedingt wissen wollte wie es weitergeht entwickelte er unbewusst die Fähigkeit im Dunkeln zu sehen. Dies hatte Harry seiner Magie zu verdanken, von der er allerdings noch nichts wusste.

Nach einen Monat konnte Harry schon flüssig lesen und hatte fast alle Märchenbücher und Fantasiegeschichten durchgelesen. Harry hatte Blut geleckt, wie man so schön zu sagen pflegt, sein Hunger nach Wissen nahm irrwitzige Formen an, wenn man bedenkt, dass Harry gerade einmal etwas über drei Jahre alt war. Er hatte entdeckt, dass er zwei Bücher gleichzeitig lesen konnte, es stellte für Harry kein Problem da. Harry schloss einen Kompromiss, mit einem Auge las er die uninteressanten Bücher, sowie Lexika und Wörterbücher, mit den anderen seine geliebten Märchenbücher.

Einen weiteren Monat später hatte er alle Bücher aus dem Karton gelesen, bis auf die Fachliteratur, weil er die, trotz seinem Wissen, noch nicht ganz begreifen konnte. Ganz nebenbei hatte er auch schon die ersten Gehversuche gemacht und wurde von Tag zu Tag besser.

Nun durchsuchte der die anderen Kartons, in einen waren alte Kleider von Tante Petunia, in einen Anderen war Christbaumschmuck und dann stieß er auf etwas, dass seine Augen wieder aufleuchten lies, Onkel Vernon alte Schulbücher, von der ersten Klasse bis zum Abschluss. Mit diesen Büchern verbrachte Harry eine lange Zeit, er lernte Rechnen, Geschichte, Erdkunde und vieles mehr. Alle anderen Kinder seines Alters hätten die Bücher nicht einmal angesehen oder im Entferntesten begriffen, aber für Harry war es der Himmel. Nach gründlicher Durchsuchung des Kellers, fand Harry noch andere Nützliche Sachen, wie Stifte und Papier, so lernte er noch Schreiben, und ein altes Kofferradio, das zu Glück auf noch funktionierte.

Harry verbrachte viel Zeit beim Radio hören, er liebte Hörspiele und ungewöhnlicher Weise, für einen erst fast vier Jahre alten Jungen, Reportagen und Wissenschaftssendungen, gleichzeitig las er immer ein Buch. Bücher hieß für Harry soviel, wie Familie. Die Dursley bekamen von Alledem nichts mit, das sich in ihren Keller ein kleines Genie entwickelte.


	3. Die Offenbarung

Kapitel3 Die Offenbarung

Etwa ein Jahr später, zu Dudleys fünften Geburtstag, kam Tante Magda zu Besuch mit ihren Edelpudel 'Sir Niclas'. Sir Niclas war ein typischer Showpudel, ganz weiß und so frisiert dass er diese bekannten Bommel an den Beinen und am Schwanz hatte, trotz seinen niedlichen Aussehen war Sir Niclas ziemlich bissig. Harry bekam von Alledem nichts mit. Er las gerade ein Geschichtsbuch, über die alten Römer und einen Spannenden Krimi. Für Harry war es das normalste auf der Welt, zwei Bücher gleichzeitig zu lesen, er kannte es ja nicht anderes.

In der Zwischenzeit, hatte sich 'Sir Niclas' auf Erkundungstour begeben und schlüpfte ungesehen in den Keller. Harry ganz und gar in seine Bücher versunken, schrak aufeinmal auf, als etwas kläffendes Weißes auf ihn zustürmte. Vor lauter Schreck, hob Harry die Hände schützend vor sein Gesicht, als dieses kläffende Etwas, Harry entgegensprang. Was nun passierte Hatte fatale Auswirkungen auf Beide. Das folgende Ereignis spielte sich innerhalb von einer Sekunde ab. Harry merkte ein leichtes Kribbeln an den Händen dann machte es "POFF" und Harry hörte ein Winseln. Als Harry die Hände wieder langsam herunternahm, wusste Harry nicht ob er lachen sollte oder sich Sorgen machen. Sir Niclas war nicht mehr Weiß, sondern Neongrün und rannte mit eingeklemmtem Schwanz davon. Obwohl Harry die ganze Situation relativ amüsant fand, wusste er, dies wird nicht ohne Folgen enden. Er packte schnell seine Bücher weg und kurz danach hörte er auch schon einen spitzen Schrei. Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Tante Magda kamen die Kellertreppe herunter gerannt und Harrys Kellertür flog auf.

"WAS HAST DU MIT DEN HUND ANGESTELLT?" bellte Onkel Vernon.

"Nichts!" antwortete Harry kleinlaut

"Erzähl mir keine Lügen, so ein Hund wird nicht von alleine Grün."

"Ich hab wirklich nichts gemacht" gab Harry nun mit leicht erhobener Stimme von sich, "DER kam auf mich zugesprungen, dann war da ein komisches Geräusch und der Hund war Grün."

"Ist das, dass undankbare Balg von dem ihr mir geschrieben habt?" mischte sich Tante Magda ein. Harry sah Tante Magda heute zum ersten Mal und taxierte sie mit einen Auge. Sie war eine rundliche Frau mit strengem Gesicht und einen Damenbart. Harry folgerte sofort 'Diese Frau Macht Ärger'.

"Ja, das ist die Brut meiner undankbaren Schwester" zischte Petunia giftig.

Harry wunderte sich, dass sie so offen in seiner Gegenwart redeten. Wenn Harry eins aus den Büchern gelernt hatte, man redet nicht schlecht über Tote und schon gar nicht in Anwesenheit der Hinterbliebenen oder dachten sie, Harry wäre zu dumm um das zu verstehen.

Tante Magda kam auf Harry zu und schaute ihn genauer an, als sie seine Augen sah, schreckte sie zurück.

"Was ist denn mit seinen Augen los?"

"Ein Geburtsfehler!" Antwortete Petunia kurz. Der grüne Sir Niclas war schon vergessen, da Harry ein interessanteres Gesprächthema war.

"AHA Ich seh schon!" schnaubte Magda wissend "Es ist anscheinend genau wie bei den Hunden. Sind die Eltern schlecht, kommt bei den Kindern auch nichts Gescheites raus!"

Harry wurde zornig, wie niemals in seinem Leben zuvor.

"Meine Eltern waren bestimmt tausendmal besser als ihr." Platze es aus Harry heraus.

"Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Du freches Balg " empörte sich Magda und stupste bei jedem Wort ihren Zeigefinger in Harrys Brust "Du solltest Erwachsenen mehr Respekt erweisen und Dankbar sein, dass man dich hier aufgenom…" Weiter kam Magda nicht, denn während ihrer 'Belehrrede', wurde Harry noch zorniger, wie konnte diese Frau es Wagen so schlecht über ihn zu reden. Er spürte wieder dieses Kribbeln, dieses Mal allerdings nicht an den Händen, sondern am ganzen Körper. Auf einmal war das Kribbeln weg, aber nichts schien passiert zu sein, Tante Magda sah noch normal aus, sie war nicht Grün. Erst bei genauerer Betrachtung fiel Harry auf, dass Tante Magda irgendwie rundlicher aussah als sie schon war, der Finger mit dem sie auf ihn einstach wurde immer dicker und dann brach sie mitten im Satz ab. Von den Dursleys hörte Harry ein leichtes Wimmern und Tante Magda wurde immer dicker, ihre Beine konnten das Gewicht nicht mehr tragen und sie fiel auf ihren Hintern. Durch den Aufprall, fing Tante Magda an zu wabbeln, wie ein Wackelpudding. Harry musste sich richtig Mühe geben um nicht zu lachen, weil es einfach zu komisch aussah, während die Dursleys total geschockt auf das Spektakel starrten.

Einige Minuten später brach das richtige Chaos aus, als wie aus dem Nichts zwei Personen mit einen Knall erschienen. Die Dursleys fingen an zu schreien, Tante Magda wabbelte weiter und Harry wusste nicht so ganz was er davon halten sollte. Die Beiden waren ungewöhnlich gekleidet, sie trugen bunte Umhänge und spitze Hüte.

"Keine Sorge, wir sind vom Amt für spontane Magieausbrüche von Minderjährigen. Wir sind direkt dem Zauberministerium unterstellt. Mein Name ist Amelia Bones und dies ist meine Gehilfin Nymphadora Tonks." stellte sich Mrs. Bones vor. Die Dursleys hörten gar nicht zu, sondern kreischten die ganze Zeit das sie keine Freaks im Haus haben wollten. Harry wunderte sich als er die Worte Magie und Zaubern hörte, gab es wirklich so etwas wie Magie, wie in seinen Märchenbüchern? Mrs. Tonks führte Harry aus dem Raum, während Mrs. Bones versuchte die Dursleys zu beruhigen. Harry und Mrs. Tonks bleiben im Flur stehen, dann fragte sie was passiert sei und Harry erzählte alles von Sir Niclas und Tante Magda. Zur gleichen Zeit beobachte Harry Mrs. Bones die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, denn er wollte wissen wie sie Tante Magda wieder in den Normalzustand versetzten. Mrs. Bones schien mit den Händen herum zu fuchteln, dann sah er ein gelbes Licht und Tante Magda schien zu schrumpfen. Harry fand das alles sehr Aufregend und wollte mehr wissen.

"Warum seid ihr nicht schon gekommen, nachdem ich den Hund ähh.. verzaubert hatte?"

"Wir kommen nur wenn Menschen verzaubert wurden und keine Vollausgebildeten Zauberer oder Hexen in der Nähe sind, sonst hätten wir viel zu viel, zu tun. Was dir heute passiert ist, ist nichts Ungewöhnliches, obwohl Menschentransfiguration benötig sehr viel Magische Energie. Fühlst du dich nicht müde oder erschöpft?"

"Nein mir geht es sehr gut!" antwortete Harry wahrheitsgetreu.

Mrs. Tonks schaute Harry ungläubig an sagte aber nichts mehr.

Die Beiden wurden durch das Gebrüll von Onkel Vernon, der anscheinend seine Fassung wieder gefunden hatte, aufgeschreckt.

"Wenn sie hier verschwinden, nehmen sie am besten diese kleine Missgeburt mit! Ich dulde kein weiteres abnormales Verhalten in diesem Haus! Wer weis wozu dieser kleine Bastard noch fähig ist." wetterte Onkel Vernon.

Harry hörte Mrs. Bones seufzten dann fing machte sie eine Bewegung mit der Hand und murmelte so etwas wie "Obliv-dingsbums" und die Dursleys und Tante Magda hatten einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck. Harry hätte gerne gewusst was sie dort gemacht hatte, aber leider konnte er sie nur von hinten sehen. Mrs. Bones kam zu Harry und Mrs. Tonks und sagte mit betrübter Miene "Es wird Zeit zum Verschwinden, Tonks und Harry mach dir keine Sorgen deine Verwandten werden sich an nichts mehr erinnern." Dann machte es "PLOPP" und die beiden waren verschwunden. Harry fragte sich nur, woher sie seinen Namen kannte, er hatte ihn nie erwähnt. Die Dursleys und Tante Magda verließen den Keller inklusive Sir Niclas, der wieder weiß war.

Endlich war Harry wieder allein, Dudley hatte von Alledem nichts mitbekommen. Er war mit seinen Freunden unterwegs, um sein neues Mountainbike vorzuführen, das er zu seinen Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte.


	4. Ich bin ein Zauberer?

Kapitel 4 Ich bin ein Zauberer?

In dieser Nacht, hatte Harry einen merkwürdigen Traum. Er träumte von einem fliegenden Motorrad, von Einhörnern die auf einer Lichtung grasten und von vielen anderen wunderlichen Sachen. Was ihn allerdings beunruhigte war das Ende seines Traums. Er hörte eine Frau schreien "NEIN, nicht Harry!" danach sah er ein grünes Licht, er hörte ein höhnisches Lachen, dann kam noch einmal ein grünes Licht und er wachte mit einer schmerzenden Narbe auf. Er rieb sich die Stirn "Was hatte dies zu bedeuten?" dachte er sich, ob es damit zusammen hing das er ein Zauberer war? Er lies die gestrigen Ereignisse noch einmal Revue passieren um sie zu analysieren. Eins fiel ihm direkt auf, immer wenn etwas passierte, fühlte er dieses Kribbeln, aber wie kann man zaubern, wenn man gar nicht weis das man ein Zauberer ist? Fragen über Fragen und Eins wusste Harry genau, in seinen Büchern, würde er keine Antwort finden.

In seiner kindlichen Phantasie, dachte er sich die verrücktesten Theorien aus, die es gab. Aber Theorie ist Theorie und Praxis ist Praxis, und so begann Harry an zu üben, seine Bücher hatte er schon fast alle durch und nun hatte er jetzt ein neues Ziel.

Er nahm eins von Dudleys alten Stofftieren, legte es vor sich auf den Boden, fuchtelte mit den Händen rum und rief "WERD GRÜN!" aber nichts passierte. Er probierte es noch ein paar Mal, aber leider ohne Erfolg.

In den folgenden Wochen probierte Harry alles Mögliche, ohne den geringsten Erfolg. Langsam fragte er sich ob er wirklich ein Zauberer ist, nach Tante Magdas Zwischenfall war nichts mehr Passiert. Er starre frustriert auf die Stofftiere die vor ihm auf den Boden lagen.

"Nichts, aber auch gar nichts!" fluchte er leise vor sich hin und starrte auf einen Clown, der ihn höhnisch anzugrinsen schien. Er machte eine schlagende Bewegung mit der Hand und lies seinen Frust mit einen Schrei raus "AARRGG", und der Clown flog weg und klatschte an die Wand.

Harry saß wie angewurzelt da und glotzte ungläubig auf den Clown. Wie hatte er es geschafft, fragte er sich. Denn dieses Mal spürte er kein Kribbeln, vielmehr als ob etwas durch ihn hindurchgeflossen wäre. Er probierte es direkt noch einmal mit einen anderen Stofftier, aber dieses Mal flog das Stofftier nicht weg, es kippe einfach nur um. Für Harry war dies aber trotzdem ein großer Erfolg. Er probierte verschiedene Theorien mit denen er unterschiedliche Ergebnisse hatte. Als Fazit stellte er fest, das Zaubern aus drei Faktoren bestand, Wille, Glauben und Konzentration, obwohl mit einer kleinen Handbewegung konnte man das Zaubern etwas erleichtern. Er übte mit Rechts und mit Links. Als er abends auf seine Hände schaute, erschrak er. Seine Fingerkuppen waren Rot angelaufen, taten aber nicht weh. Er war allerdings zu müde um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen und schlief ein. Als er sich am morgen seine Hände anschaute, waren sie völlig normal, er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und fing an weiter zu zaubern, er hatte ja sonst nichts zu tun.

Die nächsten Wochen, vergingen für ihn, wie im Fluge. Inzwischen konnte er die Stofftiere in Formation durch den Keller fliegen lassen. Um dem Ganzen ein bisschen mehr Pep zu geben, schaffte er es, den unabhängigen Gebrauch seiner Augen, auf seine Arme zu Übertragen. Er machte sich ein Spaß daraus, mit einer Hand die Stofftiere zu dirigierten und mit der Anderen versuchte er sie abzuschießen. Inzwischen schaffte er es seine Magie gut zu dosieren, weil bei seinen ersten Versuchen, ein paar Stofftiere dran glauben mussten. Zu Beginn war er noch unsicher und legte unwissendlich zu viel Energie in den Zauber. Mr. Hoppel, zum Beispiel, ein Plüschhase, bekam dies zu spüren, als die Woge der Magie ihn traf, zerplatze er und die Wattefüllung schneite auf Harry herab. Trotz seiner Begierde zu zaubern vernachlässigte er seine Bücher nicht. Er schloss einen lustigen Kompromiss, mit einer Hand zauberte er und mit der anderen hielt er ein Buch und las. Wenn der Arm, mit dem er zauberte müde wurde, wechselte er einfach. So konnte er den ganzen Tag lesen und zaubern.

Einige Wochen später gelang es ihm endlich auch die Farbe der Stofftiere zu verändern, aber es war nicht leicht. Er musste alles selbst herausfinden, weil er keine Bücher über Magie besaß, obwohl was er bisher vollbracht hatte, war in der gegenwärtigen Zauberwelt völlig unbekannt, weil es Allgemein bekannt war 'Zum zaubern braucht man einen Zauberstab!'

Tage später saß Harry frustriert auf seinem Bett. Er hatte alle seine Theorien ausprobiert, aber ohne Erfolg. Das Färben wurde nicht leichter, er hatte auch schon versucht die Form der Stofftiere zu verändern, aber nichts passierte. Sachen leichter machen, fliegen und schweben lassen, wegstoßen und aufrufen, dies alles beherrschte er sehr gut, alles andere blieb ihm verschlossen. Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als etwas gegen sein Kellerfenster bumste. Er schaute auf. Vor seinem Kellerfenster lag ein roter Ball. Erwunderte sich woher der Ball kam, ein paar Minuten später bekam er seine Antwort. Ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren, kam suchend in den Garten, sie war circa acht Jahre alt. Sie konnte den Ball und Harry nicht sehen, weil vor dem Kellerfenster ein paar Sträucher wuchsen.

"Hier!" rief Harry durch das auf Kipp stehende Kellerfenster. Das Mädchen sah sich erschrocken um, weil sie niemanden sehen konnte.

"Hier unten hinter den Sträuchern!" versuchte Harry sie zu dirigieren. Sie kam langsam näher und kroch zwischen den Sträuchern zu Harry hin.

"Wer bist du?" fragte sie unsicher " ich wusste nicht das Dudley noch einen Bruder hat."

"Mein Name ist Harry und ich bin nicht Dudleys Bruder. Ich bin Dudleys Neffe!"

"Und was machst du da im Keller?"

"Ich wohne hier."

"Wie! Du wohnst im Keller! Warum?" wollte sie wissen.

"Als ich noch ein Baby war, sind meine Eltern gestorben und seit dem, wohne ich hier." erklärte er traurig.

"Ohh! Das tut mir Leid! Aber wenn du willst kannst du mit uns spielen." versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern.

"Das geht leider nicht, weil die Dursleys mich nicht raus lassen. Und geh jetzt lieber bevor die Dursleys dich sehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst!"

Sie Kroch langsam wieder zurück, weil sie kannte die Dursleys, die keine angenehmen Leute waren.

Harry fragte noch kurz "Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

"Lydia" und damit war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Harry wusste nicht, dass dieses unbedeutende Ereignis dramatische Folgen, für Harry und die Dursleys, haben sollte.

_**REVIEWS**_

Ich danke euch allen die einen Review geschrieben haben. Ich bin angenehm Überrascht, dass euch diese Geschichte gefällt.

Nun ein paar Antworten

Harry wird natürlich anders sein als im Original, dies ist schließlich eine AU!!

Ich werde auch einige Ereignisse mit einbauen, aber den Stein der Weisen wird es nicht geben, hab ich schon zu oft in anderen AU's gelesen.

Harrys Narbe wird auch eine wichtige Rolle spielen aber anders als ihr denkt! Mehr wird nicht verraten.


	5. Die Gerüchteküche brodelt

Kapitel 5 Die Gerüchteküche brodelt

Etwa drei Wochen nach dem Treffen mit Lydia, saß Harry im dunklen Keller und las, trotz der Dunkelheit, seine Bücher. Die Fähigkeit im Dunklen zu sehen hatte sich stark verbessert und er hatte noch ein paar andere ungewöhnliche Fähigkeiten entwickelt, er konnte mit jedem einzelnen Auge 3D sehen, zoomen und bekam langsam einen siebten Sinn für Magie, so konnte er praktisch Magie sehen. All diese Fähigkeiten entwickelten sich automatisch, ohne dass Harry es gewollt hätte, für ihn war es einfach natürlich, deshalb stellte er diese Fähigkeiten auch nicht in Frage.

Zum Glück hatten die Dursleys Harry noch nicht im Dunkeln gesehen, seine Augen leuchteten wie zwei kleine Schwarzlichtlampen, allerdings ohne den bekannten Effekt, das Licht wurde nirgendswo reflektiert, da war nur dieses schwache Leuchten seiner Augen. Diese Besonderheiten erwarb Harry nur, durch den exzessiven Gebrauch an Magie. Dies war normal für Zauberer oder Hexen, die früh anfingen Magie auszuüben. Jeder Zauberer entwickelte andere Eigenschaften, manche wurden sehr schnell, andere wieder sehr stark, einige entwickelten Telepathie und noch viele andere Eigenschaften. Aus einem unbekannten Grund, ist dieses Wissen leider verloren gegangen.

Er las gerade Onkel Vernons Schulbücher, siebtes Schuljahr, als er ein Rascheln hörte. Mit einem Auge scannte er nach der Ursache des Geräusches. Mit dem Anderen las er seelenruhig weiter. Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas, er zoomte sofort heran und sah dann den Übeltäter, es war nur eine Maus. Harry hatte keine Angst mehr vor den Tieren im Keller. Er wusste, dass sie harmlos waren.

Gegen Mitternacht ging Harry schlafen. Morgens wachte er auf, als seine Tante das Frühstück durch die Klappe schob. Er aß hastig sein mageres Essen, zwei Brötchen, die anscheinend noch von Gestern waren, Eins mit Marmelade das Andere mit Leberwurst, und eine Tasse kalten Pfefferminztee. Seine anderen Mahlzeiten waren auch nicht viel üppiger, für sein Alter war er ziemlich klein und mager, aber er sah nicht kränklich aus.

Er war gerade vertieft in seine Studien, als die Stimmen der Dursleys hörte, die anscheinend dir Treppe herunter kamen. Er fragte sich, was nun wieder los sei?

"Vernon! Wir hatten das Thema gestern ausführlich diskutiert. Du kennst meine Meinung dazu.", vernahm Harry seine Tante ereifern.

Dann öffnete sich die Kellertür und die Dursleys standen vor Harry. Harry fixierte jeweils einen Dursley mit einem Auge und die Dursleys starrten erschrocken zurück. Onkel Vernon brach als erster die unbequeme Stille.

"Junge! Hier! Zieh die an", befahl Onkel Vernon und gab Harry eine billige Spiegelbrille, sie war viel zu groß für ihn. Sein Onkel hatte vorsorglicher Weise schon ein Gummiband an die Bügel befestigt, so das sie nicht herunterrutschen konnte.

"Komm mit!", orderte ihn sein Onkel.

"Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Harry besorgt.

"Du bekommst ein neues Zimmer."

"Warum?"

"Stell nicht so viele Fragen, sonst überlege ich es mir, doch noch anders. Sei froh, dass wir dich aus dem Keller lassen!"

Er folgte stumm den Dursleys in den ersten Stock und betrat sein neues Zimmer.

Was war geschehen?

Acht Tage zuvor. Onkel Vernon saß gemütlich in seinen Lieblingssessel und las Zeitung. Er hörte Jemanden die Tür hektisch aufschließen, dies müsste Petunia sein die vom Einkaufen wiederkam. Sie kam schreiend ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen, "Vernon! Vernon! Die Nachbarn haben es herausgefunden!"

"Wovon sprichst du?"

"Von dem Freak im Keller! Ich hab zufällig ein Gespräch im Supermarkt mitbekommen und sie haben eindeutig über uns gesprochen. Sie haben sogar seinen Namen erwähnt.", erklärte sie verzweifelt, "Was sollen wir nur tun?"

"Petunia! Beruhig dich! Es sind nur Gerüchte! Du weist genauso gut wie ich, dass wir ihn nicht gemeldet haben, also kann uns Niemand etwas beweisen. Und wie in den Brief stand, mit elf sind wir ihn so gut wie los.", belehrte er Petunia selbstgefällig. Wenn er nur wüsste wie Falsch er dort lag, denn Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, hatte Harry vorsorglich angemeldet, um sicherzustellen, dass er eine normale Schulausbildung bekam.

Ein paar Tage später, die Dursleys Frühstückten gerade, als die Post kam. Vernon schickte Dudley die Post zu holen. Er kam mit drei Briefen und einer Postkarte zurück. Vernon las zuerst die Postkarte.

"Sie ist von Magda, sie schreibt das 'Sir Niclas' den ersten Preis in der nationalen Pudelschau gewonnen hat."

Er öffnete den ersten Brief und verkündete stolz," Dudley! Dies ist die Anmeldung für die Schule, die nächstes Jahr beginnt, dann kannst du allen zeigen wie Intelligent ein Dursley ist." Dudley saß da mit schwellender Brust und versuchte so intelligent wie möglich zu gucken, insofern dies möglich war.

Beim zweiten Brief handelte es sich um die Telefonrechnung und beim Dritten spottete er " Computer! Angeblich unfehlbar und nun schaut her, sie haben tatsächlich eine zweite Anmeldung für Dud…", plötzlich wurde er kreideweiß und lies die Kaffeetasse fallen.

"Was ist los, Vernon?", fragte Petunia besorgt.

Aber Vernon stammelte nur, "Wie ist das möglich? Wie ist das möglich?"

"Wie ist 'was' möglich, Vernon?"

"Irgendjemand hat den Freak angemeldet, dies hier ist seine Schulanmeldung.", erklärte er ungläubig. Dudley hörte interessiert zu, seine Eltern hatten bisher noch nie über den Freak mit Dudley gesprochen und er hatte ihn bisher nur einmal gesehen und dies war schon etwas her. Petunia stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und murmelte vor sich hin, "Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Was werden nur die Nachbarn denken!"

Dudley starrte nur dümmlich herum, er wusste absolut nicht was vor sich ging.

Die Dursleys schickten Dudley, der heftig protestierte, ins Bett und hatten danach eine hitzige Diskussion, was sie nun tun sollten. Sie kamen zu der Folgerung, dass es das Beste sei, Harry das kleine Gästezimmer zu geben und ihn rauszulassen. Sie taten dies nur, damit die Nachbarn nicht mehr über sie redeten. Das größte Problem waren Harrys Augen, wie sollte man dieses freakische Verhalten verbergen? Onkel Vernons Gesicht strahlte auf einmal auf, "Petunia kannst du dich noch an unseren ersten Urlaub erinnern, insbesondere an meine Brille?"

"Ja! Wie könnt ich dieses hässliche Ding nicht vergessen, aber was hat das mit unserem Problem zu tun?"

Onkel Vernon gluckste, "Worüber hast du dich immer beschwert wenn wir uns geküsst haben?"

Bei Tante Petunia dämmerte es," Ja! Genau! Ich hab mich immer beschwert, dass ich dir nicht in die Augen gucken kann."

"Siehst du! Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieses hässliche Ding noch einmal von Nutzen sein könnte."

(AN: Ja, auch die Dursley mussten wohl ein Liebesleben gehabt haben, wenn auch dieser Gedanke eine leichte Übelkeit verursacht und wenn ich erst an die Nacht denke in der Dudley 'Gemacht' wurde –Grusel- nun genug Horror und weiter mit der Geschichte :)

Gegenwart

Harry scannte sein neues Zuhause, es bestand aus einem Bett, einem Schreibtisch, einem großen Kleiderschrank und einem leeren Bücherregal, die Brille behinderte ihn zum Glück nicht im Geringsten.

Onkel Vernon meldete sich wieder zu Wort, "Hör zu Junge ich sag dies nur einmal. Es gibt gewisse Regeln die du einhalten musst! Erstens! Trag diese Brille IMMER wenn du das Zimmer verlässt, wenn wir dich ohne Brille erwischen, geht's wieder ab in den Keller, wenn dich einer fragt warum du diese Brille trägst, sagst du einfach du hättest ein Augenleiden und musst diese Brille tragen. Zweitens! Entweder du bis in deinem Zimmer oder Draußen, im restlichen Haus wollen wir dich nicht sehen, Hauptsache du bist abends zu Hause. Und Drittens! Geh Dudley aus dem Weg, wir wollen nicht, dass du ihn mit deinem freakieschen Verhalten ansteckst! Alles verstanden?" Harry nickte kurz und Tante Petunia ergriff das Wort, "Hier sind neue Sachen für dich, aber bevor du die anziehst, gehst du erst einmal baden. Du bist ja ganz schmutzig.", und sie schaute ihn verabscheuend an.

Das Baden war einer der seltenen schönen Ereignissen bei den Dursleys, obwohl das Wasser kalt war. Zu Tante Petunias Verwunderung, stieg Harry, ohne zu schaudern, in das kalte Wasser und fing vergnügt an zu plantschen. Harry war Kälte gewöhnt weil es im Keller keine Heizung gab. So wurde er, auf ganz natürlicher Weise, kälteunempfindlich. Er vernahm seine Tante so etwas wie "Freakiesches Verhalten" murmeln. Nach dem Bad saß er auf seinem Bett und schaute sich um, in diesem Zimmer gab es kein Spielzeug und vor allem keine Bücher. Harry empfand zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Langeweile und er wünschte er wäre wieder im Keller.

Er sah aus dem Fenster und sah zum ersten Mal, bewusst, wie die Welt dort Draußen aussah. Die Langeweile verflog augenblicklich, dort Draußen gab es sicher viel Neues zu entdecken. "Morgen!", dachte Harry, "Morgen wird ich nach Draußen gehen!" Er wurde Plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sein Onkel mit einem Karton hereinkam.

"Hier! Das sind Bücher! Die kannst du in das Regal stellen damit es nicht so leer aussieht. Allerdings glaube ich kaum, dass du diese Bücher jemals verstehst!", verkündete er höhnisch. Würde Harry nicht seine Spiegelbrille tragen, hätte sein Onkel das Leuchten in seinen Augen gesehen, als er den Karton erkannte, es waren genau die Bücher die er brauchte. Er sortierte die Bücher ins Regal und ging danach schlafen. Er freute sich schon auf Morgen, dann würde er erstmal seine neue Umgebung erkunden.

AN: Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat aber ich musste das Kapitel neu schreiben weil die alte Variante hätte zu einem Dead-End geführt und das wollen wir doch alle nicht!

Natürlich bedanke ich mich bei allen Reviewern und hoffe das euch die Story weiterhin Gut gefällt.


	6. Der Preis der Freiheit

Kapitel 6 Der Preis der Freiheit

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen Harry weckten, fühlte er sich frisch und erholt. Er zog seine neuen Sachen an, es waren zwar keine Markenartikel, aber dies störte Harry nicht im Geringsten, weil er keine Ahnung von Mode hatte. Da es noch früh am Morgen war, wollte er noch etwas lesen und lies zwei Bücher aus dem Regal zu sich herüberschweben.

Er lernte auch Fremdsprachen, obwohl nur schriftlich, weil er nicht wusste wie die Worte ausgesprochen werden.

Er wartete darauf, dass ihn seine Tante Frühstück brachte, er konnte es fast schon nicht mehr erwarten seine neue Umgebung zu erforschen. Wie auf Befehl erschien kurz darauf seine Tante mit dem Frühstück. Merkwürdiger Weise fiel das Frühstück üppiger aus, er hatte nun die doppelte Menge. Er wunderte sich über den Wandel der Dursleys, zuerst das neue Zimmer, dann neue Anziehsachen und zum aller Überfluss auch noch ein vernünftiges Frühstück. Nicht das er sich beschweren wollte, aber er fragte sich was wohl vorgefallen sei, um diese Veränderung hervorzurufen. Er machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, weil es ihm im Prinzip egal war. Er aß hastig sein Frühstück und verlies zum ersten Mal das Haus der Dursleys.

Nun stand er da, vor dem Grundstück der Dursleys und hatte keine Ahnung in welche Richtung er als erstes gehen sollte. Er schaute sich um ob irgendwo etwas Interessantes zu sehen ist. Dank seiner Fernsicht entdeckte er zu seiner Rechten, etwa fünfhundert Meter entfernt einen Spielplatz. Er war auf der anderen Straßenseite und Harry konnte ihn nur deshalb sehen, weil auf dem Grundstück davor eine große Wiese befand.

Nach ein paar Minuten Fußweg näherte er sich den Spielplatz. Er fühlte sich etwas unsicher, dies war das erste mal, dass er mit anderen Kindern in Kontakt kam. Er war zwar ziemlich intelligent und hatte ein großes Wissen, aber was seine soziale Intelligenz betraf, dort war er sehr unerfahren. Er wusste absolut nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte oder was die anderen von ihm erwarteten.

Als er den Spielplatz betrat, rief ein junge fast genauso Alt wie er"Mama, guck mal, der trägt aber eine lustige Brille"

Augenblicklich stand er im Mittelpunkt des Interesses, zum einen war er 'Der Neue', zum anderen trug er diese lächerlich große Spiegelbrille.

Einige lachten über ihn und die Anderen beachteten ihn nicht weiter. Er schaute sich um und beobachte die anderen beim Spielen. Insgesamt fand er es hier recht langweilig und so beschloss er, weiter zu gehen. Ein paar Minuten später, stand er vor einem großen Gebäude, er glaubte den Himmel aus Erden gefunden zu haben, denn es war eine Bibliothek. Er staunte, als er die Einganshalle sah, Rechts und Links standen Regale voll mit Büchern, in der Mitte standen Tische mit Stühlen und am Ende der Halle, auf einem Podest stand ein Schreibtisch hinter dem eine Frau saß, sie war wahrscheinlich die Bibliothekarin.

Sie schaute ihn an, als ob er fehl am Platze sei. Er kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und ging zielstrebig auf ein Regal zu. Alle Regale waren nach Themen geordnet, zum Beispiel Geschichte, Wirtschaft, Romane und Wissenschaft. Heute wollte Harry es sich einmal Gut ergehen lassen und einfach nur Spaß haben, so suchte er sich zwei Romane, setzte sich und begann zu lesen.

Die Bibliothekarin starrte ihn ungläubig an, seit wann liest ein fünfjähriges Kind Bücher und dazu noch anscheinend zwei gleichzeitig. Da Harry der einzige Besucher war, fiel es ihr nicht schwer, ihn im Auge zu behalten. Zuerst dachte sie, dass er nur so tat, als könnte er lesen, weil er die Seiten schneller umblätterte, als man sie normaler Weise lesen konnte. Aber nach eine halben Stunde bemerkte sie, dass er die Seiten im einen festen Rhythmus umblätterte, aber nicht beide Bücher gleichzeitig, sondern jedes Buch hatte einen anderen Rhythmus und zwischendurch kicherte er ein paar Mal. Nun wurde sie neugierig und zum aller ersten Mal, in ihrer Tätigkeit als Bibliothekarin, stand sie auf und ging zu diesen merkwürdigen Besucher.

"Endschuldigung", sprach sie ihn höflich an"Dürfte ich dich einmal kurz stören"

Harry hob seinen Kopf, aber nur soweit, dass er mit einem Auge noch Weiterlesen konnte.

"Ja", antwortete er unsicher, als ob er etwas Falsch gemacht hätte.

Sie sah seinen unsicheren Gesichtausdruck und beruhigte schnell"Hab keine Angst! Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du Beide Bücher Gleichzeitig liest"

"Ja.", antwortete er und fing an zu lachen.

"Warum lachst du? Hab ich etwas Lustiges gesagt"

"Nein! Ich lach nicht über sie. Ich lach über das was hier in der Geschichte passiert."

"Wie? Du liest weiter, während wir uns unterhalten", fragte sie völlig erstaunt.

"Ja! Warum", wollte er wissen und blätterte eine Seite weiter.

Sie sah ihn völlig ungläubig an und konnte ihre Reflexion in der Spiegelbrille sehen.

"Warum trägst du diese Brille", fragte sie ruhig und nun hörte Harry wirklich auf zu lesen. Er überlegte kurz, was er antworten sollte, weil aus irgendeinem Grund, empfand er, dass man dieser Frau vertrauen konnte, aber er wusste nicht warum.

"Meine Tante und mein Onkel haben mir verboten, die Brille auszuziehen, wenn ich nicht in meinem Zimmer bin. Sie haben fürchten sich anscheinend vor meinen Augen, ich weis aber nicht warum."

"Würdest du die Brille, mir zur Liebe, einmal abnehmen? Vielleicht kann ich dir weiterhelfen."

Er nahm zögerlich die Brille ab und sah sie, wie er es immer tat, mit einem Auge an, während das Andere die Bibliothek erforschte. Sie zuckte kurz zurück, fing sich aber wieder.

"In gewisser Weise kann ich deine Verwandten verstehen, aber dies rechtfertigt nicht, dich mit dieser Brille rumlaufen zu lassen."

"Wieso? Was ist denn mit meinen Augen", wollte er begierig wissen.

"Deine Augenfarbe ist sehr ungewöhnlich, aber dass ist nicht dass schlimmste, wie kannst du deine Augen unabhängig voneinander bewegen"

Harry hatte absolut nicht die leiseste Idee worüber diese Frau sprach. Er hatte sich schon oft im Spiegel betrachtet, aber dass ungewöhnlichste war seine Narbe, die wie eine Schlange aussah. Für ihn was es völlig natürlich, so zu gucken, er hatte ja auch keine Vergleichmöglichkeiten, wenn er die ganze Zeit nur alleine war und so hatte er nie die Fähigkeiten seine Augen in Frage gestellt.

"Was meinen sie damit"

Sie seufzte"Hast du dich nie in einem Spiegel betrachtet"

"Ja, schon, aber worauf wollen sie hinaus"

"Und hast du dich nie gefragt, warum du deine Augen anders bewegen kannst, als andere Leute"

"Nein, weil ich kenne nicht so viele.", er sah verunsichert zum Boden.

Sie schaute ihn gesorgt an, sie ahnte, das etwas mit seinen Familienverhältnissen nicht stimmte, aber sie lies es erstmal auf sich beruhen.

"Dann beobachte einmal wie ich meine Augen bewege und dann sag mir wo der Unterschied liegt." Sie sah nach oben, unten, rechts und links.

Harry beobachtete sie genau, und dann bemerkte er den Unterschied.

"Warum schauen sie mit beiden Augen in die gleiche Richtung"

"Weil dies normal ist, alle Menschen sehen so, deshalb bestehen deine Verwandten wahrscheinlich darauf diese Brille zu tragen. Nicht das ich dich beleidigen will, aber ehrlich gesagt sieh es wirklich etwas unheimlich aus, vor allem in Verbindung mit deiner Augenfarbe.", erklärte sie ihn.

Nun verstand er warum seine Verwandten so ein Aufsehen wegen seiner Augen machten.

Er erwägte seine Optionen und die Brille schien die Beste zu sein, obwohl eine passende Brille besser wäre, aber im Moment hatte er keine andere Wahl.

"Hmm… dann werd ich wohl besser, die Brille weiterhin tragen.", seufzte er.

"Was hast du denn bisher so gelesen", fragte sie um das Thema zu wechseln.

Überrascht vom plötzlichen Themenwechsel, entspannte sich Harry und erzählte ihr was er alles so gelesen hatte und dass er auch schon Fremdsprachen, sowie Französisch und Deutsch, lernte, allerdings nur schriftlich, weil er keinen kannte er ihn weiterhelfen konnte.

"Ich kann dir Französisch beibringen", bot sie sich an.

"Wirklich", strahlte er hoffnungsvoll.

"Ja, weil Vormittags ist es immer sehr ruhig und so lange keine Besucher anwesend sind kann ich dich unterrichten.", bestätigte sie ihn"Wir können Morgen Früh beginnen. Zwischen neun und zwölf Uhr ist es meistens immer leer."

Dies war der Anfang einer ungewöhnlichen Freundschaft. Am nächsten Morgen, kam Harry pünktlich zur Bibliothek und begrüßte Mrs. Higgins, so hieß die Bibliothekarin.

Sie erklärte ihn wie die einzelnen Worte ausgesprochen werden und welche Auswirkung die Striche und Wellen über den Buchstaben auf die Aussprache hatte.

Er las laut aus einem Buch vor und Mrs. Higgins korrigierte ihn hier und da. Sie staunte wie schnell Harry lernte, gegen Mittag konnte er schon fast fehlerfrei lesen.

"Wenn du so schnell weiterlernst, kann ich dir am Ende der Woche schon nichts mehr Neues beibringen", verkündete sie stolz"Du bist ein Naturtalent! Hättest du Interesse noch andere Sprachen zu lernen, ich könnte dir noch Russisch beibringen."

Harry war Feuer und Flamme, da er so wissbegierig war, stimmte er, ohne zu zögern, zu.

Und so verging die Zeit wie im Fluge. Harry lernte schnell, obwohl er anfänglich ein paar Probleme, mit der russischen Aussprache und der Grammatik, hatte, da sie völlig anders gegliedert war als die Sprachen lateinischen Ursprungs.

Mrs. Higgins musste sich an Harrys ungewöhnliche Lernmethode gewöhnen, während sie sich mit ihm unterhielt, las er ein Vokabelbuch und vergrößerte sein Wortschatz

Eines Abends, es war schon dunkel, Harry war gerade auf dem Nachhauseweg, als er den Spielplatz überquerte, wie jeden Abend. Aber Heute war etwas anders. In einer Nische saßen vier Jungen, so um die zehn Jahre alt, auf einer Bank und rauchten. Harry beobachtete sie, während er versuchte unauffällig weiterzugehen.

Er hörte einen der Jungen schreien"Ey! Du Schwachkopf! Das war meine letzte Zigarette."

Nun fingen alle Vier an zu streiten, Harry ging einfach weiter, bis er einen anderen jungen schreien hörte"Schaut! Vielleicht ist der da, die Lösung unseres Problems."

Die Vier spurteten auf Harry zu, er dachte, das es nun an der Zeit wäre Fersengeld zu geben.

Leider bemerkte er nicht, dass Zwei der Vier, ihn den Weg durch ein Gebüsch abschnitten.

"Hy! Hy! Du Knirps, wohin so schnell", grinste ihn einer der Beiden an, die gerade vor ihm aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen waren und ihn den Weg versperrten.

"Deine Mami hat dir doch sicher etwas Taschengeld gegeben. Gib es uns und du darfst sicher zurück zu deiner Mami. Ist doch ein fairer Vorschlag, oder nicht", höhnte ein anderer.

"Ich hab kein Geld.", erwiderte Harry unsicher.

"Tja, dann tut's etwas weh, damit du beim nächsten Mal dein Geld nicht vergisst."

Harry hatte nicht direkt angst, er wusste, dass er sich im Notfall mit Magie verteidigen konnte, aber er wollte es nicht so offensichtlich aussehen lassen. Er überlegte rasend schnell und kam zu einem Kompromiss. Er wollte die beiden die ihn den Weg versperrten wegschupsen, indem er ein bisschen Magie in den Schups legte, aber wie bei so vielen Plänen, irgendetwas geht immer schief. Den Jungen zu seiner Rechten, konnte er überraschen, während der andere auswich, ihn am Arm packte und mit seinem eigenen Schwung zu Boden schleuderte.

"Hältst dich wohl für besonders cool mit deiner Brille", spottete er. Harry stand langsam wieder auf, während der andere Junge weiter redete" Ich hab euch schon immer gesagt, ein bisschen Kampfsport kann nicht schaden. Hätt ich nicht so schnell reagiert wär diese kleine Kröte abgehauen. Jetzt kann ich euch mal 'nen guten Drehkick vorführen."

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung drehte sich der Junge vor ihm um 360 Grad und Hob dabei ein Bein. Harry wich im letzten Augenblick aus, ansonsten hätte der Fuß ihn voll am Kopf getroffen.

Leider traf der Fuß gerade noch so, die Brille, die nun im hohen Bogen davonflog.

Inzwischen war es noch dunkeler geworden, der Spielplatz hatte keine Beleuchtung und man konnte fast nur noch die Umrisse der einzelnen Personen sehen, nur der Mond und die entfernte Straßenbeleuchtung bot ein karges Licht.

Der Junge, der ihn angegriffen hatte, sah ihn entsetzt an, denn was er dort sah konnte nicht natürlich sein. Mangels Helligkeit, leuchteten Harrys Augen, oder besser gesagt, seine Iris inklusive der Pupille, wie zwei kleine Schwarzlichtbirnchen im Dunkeln. Was die Sache noch schlimmer machte, war, dass Harry mit einen Auge den vermeintlichen Anführer fixierte, während das andere über seine Kumpanen huschte. Dies war zuviel für die Vier, sie fingen an zu winseln, faselten etwas von 'Die Invasion der Außerirdischen' und flüchteten schlagartig. Anscheinend hatten sie sich zu viele schlechte Horrorfilme über Außerirdische reingezogen.

Harry hob seine Brille auf, die zum Glück noch heile war und rannte nach Hause. Er schaffte es noch rechtzeitig bevor einer der Dursleys an Harrys Tür klopfte, um, wie üblich, zu fragen, ob er zu Hause sei.

_**Reviews**_

Danke für diese positiven Reviews :)

Hallo Auxia ! Harry ist nun 5 Jahre alt.

Hi AlexBlack ! Ich weis dass jeder Mensch 3D sehen kann, aber nicht mit einem Auge! Weil Harry seine Augen unabhängig voneinander bewegen kann, kann er nicht wie jeder Andere 3D sehen, weil er ja im Prinzip ja nur mit einem Auge guckt, deshalb kann er mit jeden einzelnen Auge 3D sehen. Ich hoffe ich hab mich verständlich ausgedrückt, wenn nicht, las es mich mit einen Review wissen.

Wenn du oder Ihr noch andere Fragen habt frag ruhig, solange es keine Fragen sind, was weiter passiert oder so.


	7. Das Buch

Kapitel7 Das Buch

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry früh auf, was gestern Abend passiert war, ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf, so etwas durfte nicht noch einmal passieren. Er überlegte was er dagegen unternehmen könnte.

Als er so vor sich hin grübelte, über die Bücher die er gelesen hatte, insbesondere Romane und Heldengeschichten, bemerkte er, dass alle Helden oder Schurken eins gemeinsam hatten. Alle konnten irgendetwas besonderes, entweder konnten sie gut mit Waffen umgehen, sowie Schwerter oder Pistolen, oder sie beherrschten den waffenlosen Kampf, letzteres schien für ihn die bessere Wahl zu sein, schließlich konnte er nicht mit Schwertern oder Pistolen durch die Straßen laufen.

Nach dem Frühstück ging er wie jeden Tag in den letzen vier Monaten zur Bücherei. Französisch und Russisch beherrschte er schon fast besser, als seine 'Lehrerin', Harry hatte wie besessen gelernt.

Zum ersten Mal seit vier Monaten, befanden sich noch andere Besucher vormittags in der Bibliothek, es handelte sich anscheinend um eine Schulklasse. Mrs. Higgins schaute ihn entschuldigend an, aber Harry war es ganz recht, so konnte er sich direkt über Selbstverteidigung und Kampfsportarten informieren. Er beschloss erst einmal mit der Theorie anzufangen, er suchte sich zwei Bücher aus. Eins befasste sich mit den Grundlagen der asiatischen Kampfsportarten, dass andere über die traditionellen Lehrpraktiken. Sie waren außerordentlich informell, sie beschrieben die Techniken um sich auf das Training vorzubereiten, zum Beispiel Dehn- und Ausdauer- Training, weil Beweglichkeit und Ausdauer sehr wichtig seien, wichtiger noch als Kraft und dass das optimale Alter, um mit dem Training zu beginnen, so vier bis sechs Jahre war. Er las auch noch etwas über Meditationstechniken, insbesondere über Tai Chi, anscheinend war es in der asiatischen Kultur sehr Wichtig Körper und Geist in Einklang zu bringen. Zum Glück waren alle Übungen illustriert, weil nur allein die Beschreibung der Übungen ohne Vorkenntnisse keinen Sinn machte, waren die Bilder sehr hilfreich. Er prägte sich die Bilder ein, sodass er sie zu Hause üben konnte.

Völlig in den Büchern versunken, wurde er von zwei Mädchen, circa fünfzehn Jahre Alt, gestört, die über Harrys Aussehen spotteten, allerdings in Französisch. Sie glaubten er könnte sie nicht verstehen und wägten sich in Sicherheit, deshalb redeten sie so laut dass Harry sie verstehen konnte.

**AN: **_"Diese Schriftart, bedeutet das in einer Fremdsprache gesprochen wird!"_

_"Schau dir mal seine Sachen an, wahrscheinlich von Woolworth oder einen anderen Billighersteller", "Ja, genau! Und dann noch diese unmögliche Brille, hält sich womöglich noch für cool."_, und beide Mädchen fingen an zu kichern.

Harry fand die ganze Sache zu Einem ziemlich amüsant, den Mädchen 'ungeschminkt' zuhören zu können, anderseits war er ziemlich verärgert das sie so ungehemmt, in der Gegenwart des vermeintlichen Opfers lästerten, auch wenn es sie angeblich nicht verstehen konnte.

_"Und wie verbissen er versucht, uns glauben zu machen, er könne lesen.", "Ja! Ich glaube auch in Wirklichkeit ist der 'Dumm wie Brot':", "Seine Eltern sind sicher arbeitslose Alkoholiker.", "Ja! Und als er gemacht wurde, hielten seine Eltern es für eine gute Schnaps –Idee."_, beide fingen an zu Lachen und hielten sich für sehr witzig.

Harry dachte sich das es nun an der Zeit wäre, den Beiden eine kleine Lektion zu erteilen. Dadurch, dass er so viele Bücher gelesen und sich lange mit Mrs. Higgins unterhalten hatte, konnte er sich sehr eloquent ausdrücken, für einen Fünfjährigen. Selbst Mrs. Higgins behauptete, wenn sie ihn nicht vor sich sitzen sähe, würde sie denken sie redet mit einem Erwachsenen. Sie war erstaunt von seiner Scharfsinnigkeit, anfangs hatte sie versucht Harry mit einfachen Tricks zu verblüffen. Wo jeder andere Fünfjährige sie mit erstauntem Gesicht gefragt hätte, wie sie das gemacht hatte, starrte Harry sie an, als ob sie den Verstand verloren hätte. Sie wunderte sich auch, dass ein Fünfjähriger mit Sarkasmus und Zynismus, so umgehen konnte, wie ein Erwachsener.

_"Und ich glaube, vor mir stehen zwei verzogene Gören."_, entgegnete er gereizt.

Die Beiden sahen ihn erschrocken an, nach ein paar Sekunden hatte eins der Mädchen, den ersten Schrecken überwunden.

_"Wer hat dir erlaubt, in diesen Ton mit mir zu reden? Was glaubst du wen du vor dir hast?"_, warf sie ihn arrogant lauthals entgegen und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler auf sich.

_"Hmm… Zu deiner ersten Frage. Ich habe Niemanden um Erlaubnis gefragt, wie auch? Es ist ja keiner da!"_, gab er gelassen von sich.

Einige der Schüler fingen an zu kichern

_"Nun zu deiner zweiten Frage. Ich glaube, ich hab eine hochnäsige, eitle, arrogante, eingebildete Zicke vor mir, die glaubt, dass ihr die Welt gehört."_, antwortete er ihr scharf.

Sie lief vor Zorn rot an und schrie, _"WER GLAUBST DU WER DU BIST? ICH BIN SCHLIEßLICH EINE ADLIGE, EINE BARONESS! PÖBEL HAT SICH MIR UNTERZUORDNEN!"_

_"Tut mir leid dich zu enttäuschen, aber die Monarchie wurde schon vor langer Zeit abgeschafft. Du bist nicht mehr oder weniger Wert, als jeder andere Hinz und Kunz, der hier so rumläuft."_, belehrte er sie sarkastisch.

Die herumstehenden Schüler hatten ein merkwürdiges Funkeln in den Augen, als ob gerade etwas passierte, worauf sie schon lange gewartet hatten.

In ihrer Wut, griff sie unüberlegt, zu einer alten Drohung.

Ein fataler Fehler.

_"Warte nur wenn ich davon meinen Vater erzähle."_, drohte sie ihn, früher hatte diese Drohung Eindruck bei ihren Klassenkameraden hinterlassen, aber auf das, was Harry wiedergab, war sie nicht vorbereitet.

_"Wie soll ich mir das Szenarium vorstellen?"_, fragte er zynisch und fügte gleichzeitig die Antwort dazu, _"Du rennst heulend zu deinen Vater mit den Worten 'Papa! Papa! Du musst mir helfen, ein Fünfjähriger hat mich fertig gemacht'. " _Durch Harrys kindliche Stimme, klang es noch zynischer.

Ihre Klassenkameraden konnten es nicht mehr zurückhalten, manche schauten Harry an, als ob Weihnachten und Ostern gleichzeitig wäre, andere kugelten sich vor Lachen und einige schauten ihn ehrfurchtsvoll an und klatschten.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr alle zuschauten. Sie wurde erneut rot und stapfte, zornig und geschlagen, davon. Kaum war sie außer Hörweite, als er die ersten Kommentare vernahm.

_"Endlich hat ihr mal einer die Meinung gegeigt! Wurde langsam auch mal Zeit."_

_"Boa! War das eine coole Aktion!"_

_"Ey! Kleiner, das war echt super."_

_"Du bist der coolste Fünfjährige den ich jemals gesehen habe, ich hätt's nicht besser machen können."_

Harry hörte noch einige dieser Kommentare, während manche ihn anerkennend auf die Schulter klopften und andere ihn die Hand schüttelten. Kurz darauf wurde das Spektakel von der Lehrerin beendet, als sie verkündete, dass es an der Zeit ist zu gehen, weil in fünfzehn Minuten der Bus kommt. Die Schüler winkten noch zum Abschied und verließen die Bibliothek.

Dies war einer der besten Ereignisse seines Lebens, allerdings hat jedes Licht auch seine Schattenseite. Harry war sehr intelligent und seinem Alter weit voraus. Jeder würde sagen, "Super! Ich wünschte, ich wär auch so intelligent." Die Sache hatte nur einen Haken, Harry war seinen Altersgenossen weit voraus und konnte mit ihnen nichts mehr anfangen und die Erwachsenen nahmen ihn nicht ernst und so war Harry zur Einsamkeit verdammt. Harry störte dies aber nicht im Geringsten, so konnte er ungestört seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachgehen, nämlich lernen.

Harry verließ die Bibliothek heute früher als üblich. Zu Hause angekommen bereitete er sich auf seine Übungen vor, zum Glück brauchte er dazu nicht viel Platz, da sein Zimmer nicht sehr groß war. Die Dehnübungen waren, wie im Buch beschrieben, sehr schmerzhaft. Er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien, aber er hatte einen enormen Ehrgeiz und unterdrückte den Schmerz. Tai Chi hingegen, empfand Harry als ziemlich entspannend.

Infolge der vermehrten Interessen, die Harry nun nachging, erstellte er sich einen imaginären Stundenplan.

Da er ein Frühaufsteher war, begann er um sechs Uhr, mit einen Ausdauertraining, das aus Joggen bestand und den ein oder anderen Sprint zwischendurch, danach machte er seine Dehnübungen und Tai Chi, so das er rechtzeitig zur 'Fütterung' um acht zurück war.

Um neun war er wie jeden Tag in der Bibliothek und verließ sie erst um vier Uhr nachmittags. Mrs. Higgins brachte ihm immer etwas zum Essen mit, am Anfang war dies Harry unangenehm, aber Mrs. Higgins versicherte ihn, dass es ihr keine Umstände macht.

Den Rest des Abends, übte er weiter an seiner Zauberei und machte nebenbei noch ein paar Dehnübungen. Beim Zaubern hatte er leider noch keine große Fortschritte gemacht, obwohl das Färben schon etwas besser klappte. Er übte immer so lange, bis er müde wurde. So trainierte er unbewusst seinen 'Magischen Muskel' und wurde von Tag zu Tag stärker.

Wochen später, Harry rannte gerade seine morgendliche Strecke, als ihn ein paar Zettel auffielen, die an jeden Laternenpfahl hefteten. Er blieb kurz stehen, zoomte mit einen Auge den Zettel heran und las.

_**An die Anwohner im Ligusterweg**_

_**Und Nachbarn**_

_**Zum ersten Advent ist ein großer Garagenverkauf geplant**_

_**Wir bitten um zahlreiche Teilnahme **_

_**Für Musik und Unterhaltung ist gesorgt**_

Dies hört sich interessant an, dachte sich Harry, vielleicht würde er dort etwas Nützliches finden. Die Dursley gaben ihn unergründlichen Anlass Taschengeld, zwar nur fünfzig Penny im Monat, aber inzwischen hatte er schon fast drei Pfund zusammen. Es war nicht viel, aber für ihn war es ein kleines Vermögen, bisher hatte Harry einfach keine Verwendung für das Geld und hatte auch noch nichts Konkretes geplant. Außerdem hatte er noch zwei Wochen vor sich, bis zum genannten Termin.

Harry lief weiter zum Spielplatz und der anliegenden Spielwiese und begann mit seinen Dehnübungen. Den Spagat beherrschte er in der Zwischenzeit ohne Probleme und auch die anderen Übungen verursachten kaum noch Schmerzen. Er fand dass es nun an der Zeit wäre, mit den ersten Grundübungen, der einzelnen Kampfsportarten, zu beginnen. So begann er mit Fallübungen, kontrolliertes und sicheres Fallen war anscheinend das A und O, des Kampfsports. Er übte verbissen, trotz der blauen Flecken, die er sich auf der hartgefrorenen Wiese holte. Er war, durch das Lesen vieler Heldenromane, zu der seltsamen Auffassung gekommen 'Wer nicht leidet, lernt Nichts' und 'Aus Fehlern wird man klug'.

Tai Chi zum Abschluss, war richtig erholsam für Harry. Durch Tai Chi verbesserte er seinen Gleichgewichtssinn und bekam ein besseres Gefühl für seinen Körper.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er wie gewöhnlich in der Bibliothek und abends übte er weiter an seiner Magie. Er hatte bisher zwar nichts Neues gelernt, allerdings ermüdete er nun nicht mehr so schnell.

Zwei Wochen waren nun vergangen und endlich war der langersehnte Tag gekommen, erster Advent. Als Harry vom Frühsport zurückkam, konnte er schon die ersten Leute, in der Dunkelheit, beim aufbauen ihrer Stände beobachten. Er spurtete in sein Zimmer und wartete auf sein Frühstück. Seit letzter Woche bekam Harry, seltsamer Weise, immer viel zu essen. Er wusste nicht, dass seine Tante schon wieder ein Gerücht aufgeschnappt hatte. Die Leute tuschelten, dass Harry ein wenig unterernährt aussieht. Nach dem reichhaltigen Frühstück, kam Harry sein gesamtes Vermögen, drei Pfund, und ging nach draußen.

Nun waren fast alle Nachbarn mit dem Aufbau ihrer Stände beschäftigt. Er verschaffte sich schon einmal einen Überblick was so alles verkauft wird. Soweit Harry erkennen konnte, wurde alles Mögliche, von unbrauchbarem Schrott, über gebrauchte und aus der Mode gekommene Möbel und Klamotten, bis hin zu Hightechgeräten wie Stereo- Anlagen, Fernseher und Computer, verkauft. An anderen Ständen wurde Essen und Getränke verkauft.

Harry schlenderte so von Stand zu Stand, aber bisher hatte er noch nichts Interessantes gefunden. Ihm war völlig bewusst, dass er mit lächerlichen drei Pfund, keine Wunder erwarten konnte und mit seiner zu groben Spiegelbrille zog er die Blicke auf sich, was seine Stimmung nicht gerade hob.

Gegen Mittag, Harry hatte schon fast die Hoffung aufgegeben überhaupt etwas Brauchbares zu finden, bis er ein kleines Buch entdeckte.

_**ERSTE SCHRITTE IN DER WELT DER MAGIE**_

_Einfache Zauber,_

_mit denen sie ihre Freunde verblüffen können_

Er blätterte sich durch die ersten Seiten und legte das Buch enttäuscht zurück. Es handelte sich lediglich nur um einfache Tricks, nicht um richtige Magie. Er war nicht so naiv, zu glauben, dass er hier etwas über Magie finden könnte. Er flanierte weiter von Stand zu Stand und hielt Ausschau nach etwas brauchbaren und vor allem nach etwas, das er sich auch leisten konnte.

Ein paar Stände weiter entdeckte Harry eine Armbanduhr aus Edelstahl. Sie sah leicht futuristisch aus und kostete nur drei Pfund. Diese Uhr sieht klasse aus, dachte er sich. Er wollte gerade den Verkäufer auf sich aufmerksam machen, als ihn eine innere Stimme oder bessergesagt, ein Gefühl ihn sagte, dass er das Geld noch behalten sollte.

Harry bummelte die Stände entlang, als sein Blick durch ein Glitzern abgelenkt wurde. Er zoomte die Quelle des Glitzerns heran und entdeckte die wohl coolste Sonnenbrille, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Er eilte zu dem Stand und untersuchte die Brille genauer. Sie hatte genau die richtige Größe, die Gläser waren schmaler, aber sie lagen dichter an und an den Seiten waren sie leicht mit herumgezogen und gingen in einen breiten schwarzen Bügel über, so dass man nicht mehr, von der Seite, hinter die Brille schauen konnte. Aber das war noch nicht das Coolste, ihre Gläser waren zwar auch verspiegelt, allerdings in einem metallischen Blaugrün, wie das Hinterteil einer Schmeißfliege. Die Brille verbreitete ein Flair, das soviel hieß, wie 'Mach mich nicht an!' Dies konnte Harry nur Recht sein, er hatte viel aus den Romanen gelernt und hatte ein paar Thesen aufgestellt, zum Beispiel 'Bluffen ist alles. Sehe gefährlich aus und du wirst in Ruhe gelassen' oder 'Bleib deinem Image treu, umso glaubwürdiger erscheinst Du.', und noch einige andere.

"Wie viel kostet die Brille?"

"Ein Pfund und fünfzig." Antwortete ein missgelaunter Mann.

Er überlegte kurz, als ihm eine Idee durch den Kopf schoss. In seinen Romanen hatte er auch viel übers Feilschen gelesen, wie teilweise mit den haarsträubendsten Argumenten um sich geschmissen wurde.

"Hmm… Ich gebe ihnen fünfzig Penny für die Brille."

"Bei mir wird nicht gehandelt! Außerdem ist dies eine Designerbrille!", erwiderte er einschüchternd.

Harry begutachtete die Brille erneut und fing an zu grinsen.

"Mir scheint dies ist eher das Modell 'Wundertüte' oder seit wann ist 'Made in China' ein Designer?", entgegnete Harry keck.

Völlig sprachlos schaute der Mann ihn an und die herum stehenden Leute, die das Gespräch zufällig mitbekommen haben, äußerten sich unterschiedlich.

"Wenn das meiner wäre, gäbst erst Mal ein paar hinter die Ohren."

"Der hat Mut, der Kleine"

"Ganz schön dreist für so einen kleinen Knirps, aus dem wird sicher mal was!"

"Unverschämter Bengel!"

Durch die Aufmerksamkeit der herumstehenden Leute konnte der Mann Harry nicht einfach wegjagen.

"Hör zu! Kleiner Mann, wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, bei mir wird nicht gehandelt, außerdem ist der Preis nicht so hoch, für die Brille.", presste er in einen gezwungenen freundlichen Ton heraus.

"Hmm.. Jeder weis, das auf einen Trödelmarkt die Preise immer etwas höher angesetzt werden, oder wollen Sie ein Kleinkind übervorteilen?", erwiderte er lässig, "Aber ich seh schon, sie sind wahrscheinlich nicht Reich und brauchen das Geld, deshalb erhöh ich mein Angebot auf 75 Penny."

Nun hörten die Leute amüsiert zu und einige konnten sich ein leichtes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Erstens hatten sie noch nie, ein solch beredsames Kind gesehen und zweites war dieser Mann, alles andere, als arm, er war nur geizig und alle wussten es.

Der Mann schaute Harry an, als ob er von einem anderen Planeten käme und dann in die Menschenmenge die in der Zwischenzeit etwas angeschwollen war, weil die Leute aus Neugier wissen wollten, was es hier Besonderes gibt.

Völlig geschockt, brachte er Mann kein Wort hervor, sondern starrte nur Harry an.

"Ok, Sie sind ein zäher Verhandlungspartner. Ich erhöh Mein Angebot auf ein Pfund, dies ist mein letztes Wort, weil mehr kann ich mir nicht leisten."

Der Mann glotze Harry noch immer Ungläubig an, während die Leute nun Harry unterstützten.

"Jetzt verkaufen Sie schon den Jungen die Brille, er hat sie sich verdient."

"Ja! Genau! Seien sie nicht so stur."

Unter dem Druck der Öffentlichkeit verkaufte der Mann zähneknirschend Harry die Brille. Die Leute fingen an zu applaudieren und gingen weiter ihres Weges.

Harry suchte sich eine ruhige Nebenstraße und tauschte die Brillen. Die Neue passte wie angegossen und war angenehm zu tragen. Aus der Entfernung sah es nun so aus, als ob Harry nun zwei große Insektenaugen hätte, erst aus der Nähe konnte man erkennen, dass es sich um eine Brille handelte.

Er streifte weiter die Stände entlang und es begann langsam zu Dämmern. Er wurde langsam müde und dachte es wäre an der Zeit nach Hause zu gehen, als ihn wieder eine Stimme oder ein Gefühl sagte, die Stände in einer der Nebenstraße zu besuchen.

Er bog in die nächste Nebenstraße ab, das Gefühl wurde immer stärker und dann sah er es. Es war wohl das größte Buch, das Harry jemals gesehen hatte. Es war circa einen halben Meter hoch und vierzig Zentimeter breit und zehn Zentimeter dick. Es glomm in einen orangefarbenen Ton in der Dämmerung und war in schwarzem Leder gebunden und an der Seite befand sich ein Lederriemen, der als Verschluss diente.

Über sich zwei kreuzenden Stäben, stand in silbernen Lettern.

_**Almanach der Magie**_

_Alles was sie über Magie_

_Wissen müssen_

Harry wusste sofort, das es sich dieses Mal wirklich um ein Magisches Buch handelte und nicht wieder über ein Buch mit billigen Tricks. Allerdings sah es sehr Teuer aus und fragte sich ob er sich das Buch überhaupt leisten konnte. Vorsichtig fragte er nach dem Preis und versuchte so kindlich wie möglich zu wirken.

"Das Buch kostet zehn Pfund."

Bei dieser Antwort verzog Harry enttäuscht sein Gesicht.

Als der Verkäufer Harrys enttäuschtes Gesicht sah, machte er Harry einen ungewöhnlichen Vorschlag.

"Weil du der Erste bist der sich für dieses Buch interessiert, gebe ich dir eine Chance das Buch zu bekommen. Wie viel Geld hast du mit?"

Einerseits war Harry sehr erfreut über die Chance das Buch zu bekommen, anderseits war es etwas misstrauisch. Wieso machte dieser Mann ihm solch einen Vorschlag? Warum wollte er wissen, wie viel Geld er dabei hatte? Irgendetwas führte dieser Mann im Schilde, aber um Antworten zu bekommen musste er mitspielen.

"Zwei Pfund! Sir!", antwortete er höflich, er wollte sich nicht um die Chance bringen, das Buch zu bekommen.

"Tuest du gerne spielen?"

"Welches Spiel wollen sie denn spielen, Sir?", fragte er naiv.

"Es heißt 'Alles oder Nichts' und wird normaler Weise nur von Erwachsenen gespielt, aber du scheinst mir alt genug zu sein; junger Mann!", erklärte er Harry in einen schmeichelnden Ton.

Bei Harry läuteten sofort alle Alarmglocken, dieser Mann wollte Harry in eine Falle locken. Zum Glück hatte er bisher noch keinerlei Zugeständnisse gemacht. Bei seinen nächsten Antworten müsste er sehr Vorsichtig sein.

"Und wie spielt man das Spiel?"

"Das ist ganz einfach, du gibst mir dein Geld und dann stell ich dir eine Aufgabe, wenn du sie schaffst bekommst du das Buch und dein Geld zurück, schaffst du es nicht behalte ich dein Geld und das Buch, daher auch der Name des Spiels. Entweder bekommst du Alles oder Nichts. Außerdem ist das Buch mehr Wert als zwei Pfund, du siehst, im Prinzip kannst du nur gewinnen. Spielst du nun oder nicht?", mit diesen Worten versuchte er Harry zu übertölpeln.

Harry durchschaute die Sache sofort, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, wohl oder übel musste er mitspielen wenn er das Buch haben wollte.

"OK, was muss ich tun?", fragte er und übergab das Geld mit einem bangen Blick.

"Keine Sorge, nichts schweres. Du musst mir nur beweisen, dass du das Buch auch tragen kannst, weil es schwerer ist, als es aussieht. Du musst es nur zweimal um meinen Stand tragen. Was nützt es, wenn ich dir das Buch gebe und du es nicht tragen kannst?", säuselte er in einer süffisanten Art.

Nun ließ Harry seine naive Fassade fallen und gab gelangweilt von sich, "Wenn's weiter nichts ist!"

Der Mann schaute ihn erstaunt zu, wie er zielstrebig auf das Buch zuging, es mit Leichtigkeit hochhob, mit der flachen Seite auf seinen Kopf balancierte und es mit der linken Hand im Gleichgewicht hielt. Er überlegte mit offenen Mund wie dies möglich sei, schließlich wiegt dieses Buch, gut und gerne, vierzig Kilo. Völlig erstarrt schaute er Harry zu, wie er ohne Schwierigkeiten seine zwei Runden drehte.

Harry hatte vorsorglicher Weise einen leichten Schwebezauber wirken lassen, so wog das Buch nicht mehr, als ein Styroporblock, in der gleichen Größe. Er hatte seine Aufgabe beendet und wendete sich den Mann zu, der ihn immer noch mit großen Augen ansah. Obwohl Harry jetzt genau vor ihm stand, reagierte er nicht. Er starrte ihn bloß weiterhin an, als ob er in Trance wäre.

Harry zupfte an seinen Ärmel, "Ich bekomm noch zwei Pfund von ihnen. Sie wissen doch, Alles oder Nichts."

Langsam erwachte er aus seiner Trance und schaute Harry ungläubig an, im gleichen Augenblick erhellte ein Blitzlicht die Szenerie.

Harry drehte sich überrascht um, hinter im stand eine Frau mit einem Fotoapparat und lachte, "Zocker Willi hat endlich seinen Meister gefunden. Hier mein Junge, das Geld hast du dir redlich verdient, du glaubst gar nicht wie lange ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet habe, dieses Foto ist Gold wert bei seinen Kollegen.", und sie drückte ihn Zehn Pfund in die Hand, "Und jetzt gib den Jungen sein Geld zurück und mach den Mund zu."

Der Mann schaute noch immer ganz benommen auf Harry und gab ihm zögerlich das Geld zurück.

"Vielen Dank! Es war mir eine Freude, mit ihnen Geschäfte zu machen.", verabschiedete sich Harry freundlich, "Und auch noch vielen Dank für das Geld, Madam."

Die Frau winkte ihn zum Abschied, während der Mann immer noch dumm glotzte.

Euphorisch und neugierig eilte Harry nach Hause. Er konnte es kaum erwarten in das Buch zu schauen, handelte es sich wirklich um Magie oder war es nur wieder ein Buch mit einfachen Tricks.

_**REVIEWS**_

Ich hoffe, dass Allen dieses Kapitel gefallen hat und dass ihr einige Antworten auf eure Fragen bekommen habt. Wie zuvor erwähnt werde ich keine Antworten auf den weiteren Verlauf der Story geben, aber ich freue mich, das so viele mit meinen Harry mitfiebern und sich ausmalen was Harry noch alles so erwartet. Aber eins kann ich schon verraten, bis Harry nach Hogwarts kommt, wird noch einige Kapitel dauern und erwartet immer das Unerwartete :)

Reviewt fleißig weiter, auch wenn ihr nur schreibt "Hab's gelesen"


	8. Das Ein mal Eins der Zauberei

**Kapitel 8 Das Ein mal Eins der Zauberei**

Endlich in seinem Zimmer angekommen, nahm er das Buch, genauer unter die Lupe. Das Cover bestand aus schwarzem Leder, nur auf der Frontseite war etwas gedruckt der Rest des Buches war blank. Außer dem Titel und den zwei Stäben, konnte der nichts finden, kein Autor oder etwas anderes.

'Egal', dachte sich Harry, 'mal schauen was drin steht.', und er versuchte das Buch zu öffnen. Er untersuchte den Lederriemen, mit dem das Buch verschlossen war. Der Riemen verschwand auf der Vorder- und Rück-Seite in einem golden quadratischen Metallverschluss. Zu Harrys Unmut, konnte er keinen Hebel oder Knopf finden mit dem sich der Verschluss entriegeln ließe. Obwohl er spüren konnte, dass das Buch eine magische Ausstrahlung verbreitete, hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er das Buch öffnen sollte. Er zog an dem Riemen, drückte beide Metallplättchen gleichzeitig, aber nichts half. Er spielte sogar mit dem Gedanken, den Lederriemen einfach durchzuschneiden, als ihn auf einmal eine Idee durch den Kopf schwirrte, 'Wenn dies ein magisches Buch ist, vielleicht lässt es sich ja dann nur mit Magie öffnen.'

Er berührte den Verschluss, mit seinem Zeigefinger und ließ etwas Magie fließen und tatsächlich hörte er ein Klicken und der Verschluss sprang auf.

Mit vor Erregung zitternden Händen, öffnete er das Buch. Zu seiner Enttäuschung stand nur auf der ersten Seite etwas, der Rest des Buches war leer und was dort auf der ersten Seite stand, verunsicherte ihn etwas.

_**Leser dieses Buches, sei gewarnt!**_

_**Wer nicht reinen Herzens ist oder nur nach Macht strebt,**_

_**wird den Tod finden!**_

**_Dem Reinherzigen und Wissbegierigen_**

_**gegenüber offenbart sich die Welt der Magie**_

_**zur Bekämpfung des Bösen.**_

_**Darum überlege klug!**_

_**Bist du bereit?**_

_**Dann lege deine Hände auf diese Seite und schließe die Augen.**_

Harry dachte darüber nach, ob er die Bestimmungen erfüllte.

War er wirklich würdig?

War er reinen Herzens?

Ein Gefühl der Sicherheit durchflutete plötzlich seinen Körper und er wusste dass er nichts befürchten musste. Langsam aber bestimmt legte er seine Hände auf die Seite und schloss die Augen.

Es fühle sich so an, als ob das Buch, an seinen Handflächen saugte und dann spürte er wie die Magie aus ihm herausgezogen wurde. Die Magie floss in so einer Größenordung durch seine Hände, wie niemals zuvor. Seine Handflächen brannten förmlich, eine leichte Panik überflog ihn, aber er versuchte dieses Gefühl zu bekämpfen. Das Gefühl der Sicherheit gab ihn Kraft der Panik entgegenzuwirken, obwohl er erschreckend schnell ermüdete.

Zwei Minuten später übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit und sein Kopf landete mit einem dumpfen Knall zwischen seinen Händen auf das Buch.

In dieser Nacht hatte Harry einen seltsamen Traum. Es war so, als ob er nicht alleine träumte, als ob noch Jemand bei ihm war, dem er alle seine Erfahrungen und Erinnerungen zeigte. Er durchlebte sein kurzes Leben in diesem Traum, mit allen guten und schlechten Zeiten.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er durch ein klapperndes Geräusch geweckt. Er hob den Kopf und stellte fest, dass er anscheinend die ganze Nacht in seinem Buch geschlafen hatte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich noch etwas erschöpft. Er stand auf, holte das Tablett mit seinem Frühstück, aß es geistesabwesend auf und legte sich wieder in sein Bett. Gegen Mittag wachte er von alleine auf und fühlte sich schon viel erholter.

Durch die Nacht am Schreibtisch war er ziemlich verspannt und er machte erst einmal ein bisschen Stretching und Tai Chi. Nachdem er seine Übungen beendet hatte, brachte seine Tante auch schon das Mittagessen.

Als er mit dem Essen fertig war, schaute er neugierig in das Buch und schlug es in der Mitte auf, aber die Seiten waren immer noch leer. Langsam blätterte Harry, von der Mitte zum Anfang, Seite für Seite, aber die Seiten blieben leer. Er gab die Hoffnung schon auf, erst kurz vorm Ende oder eher am Anfang waren die Seiten bedruckt.

Mit neuem Mut, fing er an zu lesen, aber dieses Mal von Anfang an.

Der erste Teil des Buches war im Prinzip eine Gebrauchsanweisung, dort wurde erklärt wie das Buch funktionierte und die verschiedenen Aspekte der Magie. Das Buch war nichts anderes als ein interaktiver Lehrer erst wenn man ein Kapitel erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte kam ein neues oder weiterführendes dazu. Dort wurde auch beschrieben, dass ein Magier nicht nur zaubern konnte, sondern auch noch andere Talente hatte, die man allerdings nur mit viel Übung erlernen konnte.

Kaum hatte Harry die letzten Worte gelesen, da verschwanden auch schon die Worte und die Seite war wieder blank. Er schlug die erste Seite auf und fand dort wie beschrieben die verschiedenen Themenbereiche, die er einfach nur mit dem Finger antippen brauchte um sie zu lesen.

Begeistert fing er an zu lesen. Er las zuerst die Einführung, in der er erfuhr dass es verschiedene Handbewegungen zur Ausführung der Zauber gab, dass man sich später in ein oder mehrere Tiere verwandeln konnte und noch vieles mehr.

Einen Abschnitt fand er besonders interessant. Er handelte von den aktiven magischen Austrittstellen, wie zum Beispiel die Handflächen, dies war die primäre Austrittstelle, wenn man allerdings einen Zauber perfekt mit den Händen beherrschte und wusste wie sich der Zauber 'anfühlte' , konnte man eine sekundäre Austrittstelle erschaffen. Die sekundäre Austrittstelle konnte sich überall am Körper befinden, manche benutzten die Stirn und andere wider die Brust um nur einige Beispiele zu nennen.

Harry dachte sofort daran, dass dies, in Verbindung mit Kampfstort wahrscheinlich ziemlich nützlich wäre.

Harry war so fasziniert von dem Buch, dass er seine täglichen Besuche in der Bibliothek vernachlässigte. Nachdem er den theoretischen Teil durchgelesen hatte, kamen nun endlich die ersten praktischen Aufgaben. Nun machte sich eine Langerprobte Gewohnheit wieder bezahlt, mit der rechten Seite las er das Buch und mit der linken. setzte er das Gelesene direkt in die Praxis um.

Einige Wochen waren nun schon vergangen, Harry hatte schon viel gelernt und hatte dabei festgestellt, dass zaubern eigendlich nicht so schwer ist. Das Schwierigste war, um ein guter Magier zu werden, die ganzen zusätzlichen Fähigkeiten zu erlernen, sowie Auren sehen, teleportieren, Selbstverwandlung, Magie 'lesen' und noch einiges mehr.

Zu seiner großen Enttäuschung, konnte er bei diesen Übungen, nicht vie beim Zaubern, gleichzeitig lesen und üben. Er hatte probiert gleichzeitig zu meditieren und zu lesen, aber ohne Erfolg, weil er sich nicht so gut entspannen konnte, wenn er gleichzeitig las. Diese Unannehmlichkeit verlangsamte Harrys vorankommen erheblich, obwohl er im Gegensatz zu einem anderen Zauberer immer noch sehr viel schneller lernte.

Zwei Monate waren in der Zwischenzeit vergangen und Harry machte nun erhebliche Fortschritte, obwohl er immer noch mit Auren- sehen beschäftig war. Er hatte gelernt, dass es zwei Arten von Auren gab, aktive und passive. Alle Lebewesen besaßen aktive Auren, anhand der Aura konnte man die Gesinnung sehen, ob gut oder böse, freundlich oder feindlich zum Beispiel. Man konnte auch anhand der Aura die magische Stärke einschätzen. Verzauberte Gegenstände oder Artefakte besaßen passive Auren, aus denen konnte ein erfahrener Zauberer die Eigenschaften des Zaubers lesen, ob zum Beispiel ein Schutzzauber wirkte oder welche Eigenschaften ein magisches Artefakt hatte.

Zur Perfektionierung dieser Fähigkeit muss man viel üben, lesen half dort nicht weiter.

Er widmete sich nun auch den sekundären Austrittsstellen. Nach reichlicher Überlegung, hatte er sich für die Füße und Augen entschlossen.

So konnte er seine Kicks magisch verstärken, bei seinen ersten Versuchen, flogen allerdings seine Schuhe immer weg. Er musste lernen die Magie durch seine Schuhe wirken zu lassen, weil ansonsten die Schuhe das erste Hindernis darstellten.

Als er seine Augen trainierte, geriet er in Panik, weil nach seinem ersten Versuch konnte er nicht mehr klar sehen und seine Augen brannten wie Feuer.

Nach einer unruhigen und sorgenerfüllten Nacht wachte Harry auf und stellte zu seiner Verwunderung fest, dass das trainieren der Augen einen besonderen Nebeneffekt hatte. Er konnte nun noch besser sehen als vorher und als er sein Zauberbuch betrachtete, konnte er noch feinere Muster in der Magie des Buches sehen, obwohl er sie noch nicht 'lesen' konnte, da er keine andere magische Gegenstände zum Studieren besaß.

So verbrachte Harry die Zeit mit seinen Training und Studium der Magie. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er noch ein paar interessante Fähigkeiten entdeckt, wie man mit Hilfe der Magie seine Schnelligkeit und Stärke verbessern konnte. Dann hatte er noch mit Geistesmagie begonnen. Es handelte sich nicht direkt um Magie sondern vielmehr um das lesen von Gedanken, das Blocken vom eindringen des Gegners und das Ordnen der Gedanken, dieses erhöhte das Lern- und Merk- vermögen.

Dann stieß er auf ein besonderes Kapitel indem wurde beschrieben, dass es ein Gegenstück zu den Austrittsstellen gab. Es betraf die magische Regeneration.

Jeder Körper eines Magiers besaß ein gewisses Maß an Magie oder Mana, wie es manche nannten, man könnte es auch als den Tank eines Magiers bezeichnen, es gab kleine und große Tanks. Wenn der Tank zu klein war konnte diese Person keine Magie ausüben, diese Personen wurden Squibs genannt. Das 'Tankvolumen' eines Magiers konnte man anhand der Größe der Aura abschätzen, aber was nützt ein großer Tank, wenn das Befüllen zu lange dauert, dies könnte in einem Kampf tödlich sein. Um dem entgegenzuwirken musste man seinen 'Tank' leeren, um so ein magisches Vakuum zu erzeugen, dadurch werden die magischen Poren erweitert, durch die der Körper die Magie aus der Umgebung aufnahm. Dies war ein langwieriger und ermüdender Prozess, weil beim ersten Mal, diesen Zustand für einen Monat beibehalten musste. Es gab extra einen speziellen Zauber, der dafür sorgte das die aufgenommene Magie direkt wieder verbraucht wurde. Durch den ständigen Mangel an Magie, fühlte er sich schlapp und müde. Er las kaum und an Training, wagte er nicht einmal zu denken.

Als er nach einen Monat den Entleerungszauber aufhob, konnte er fühlen wie die Magie in seinen Körper strömte.

Danach musste man diese Prozedur, allerdings dann nur noch für ein bis zwei Wochen, alle paar Wochen wiederholen, bis man mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden ist. Harry wiederholte diese Prozedur so lange und exzessiv bis er den Punkt erreicht hatte an dem der Entleerungszauber keine Wirkung mehr hatte, die Magie konnte nun ohne Widerstand durch Harry hindurchfließen.

Nach all dem Training wurde es langsam wieder Sommer. Die Dursley hatten Harry all die Jahre ignoriert und in Ruhe gelassen, sie hatten sogar Dudley verboten mit Harry zu sprechen, aber irgendetwas war nun anders. Wenn Harry die Dursley sah, schauten sie ihn gesorgt an und murmelten etwas vor sich hin

Eines Morgens im Juli, wurde das Geheimnis gelüftet, als Onkel Vernon rief, "Junge! Komm nach unten wir müssen mit dir reden."

Harry kam verwundert die Treppe herunter, in all den Jahren hatten die Dursley ihn noch nie zu sich in die Küche gerufen. Dort saßen nicht nur sein Onkel und seine Tante, auch Dudley saß dort mit am Tisch. Er hatte Dudley lange schon nicht mehr gesehen, aber was er dort sah konnte schon nicht mehr Gesund sein. Dudley hatte es fast geschafft so breit zu sein wie er groß war. Seine Po-Backen hingen rechts und links vom Stuhl herunter und seine gierigen Augen saßen tief in seinen fetten Schädel. Er hatte das größte Doppelkinn, das Harry jemals bei einen gleichaltrigen gesehen hatte, zu allem Überfluss gurrte Tante Petunia um Dudley herum, das er viel essen müsste, damit er Groß und Stark wird, während Dudley sich gierig ein Pfannkuchen nach den anderen hereinzwängte. Harry fragte sich nur wann Dudley letztendlich platzen würde, dies erinnerte ihn vielmehr an eine Schweinemast, als an eine gesunde Ernährung.

Onkel Vernon holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

"Hör zu Junge! Diesen Sommer kommst du in die Schule mit Dudley zusammen. Ich möchte keine klagen über abnormales Verhalten hören. Dudley wird mir natürlich Bericht erstatten, sobald du etwas anstellst."

Obwohl Dudley nicht gerade mit Intelligenz gesegnet war, hatte er das Talent, Vorteile für sich auszunutzen und sein Vater hatte ihn gerade so eine Art Freikarte gegeben. Harry wusste, dass das Leben im Lingusterweg in naher Zukunft schwieriger werden würde, aber dennoch machte er sich keine allzu großen Sorgen.

_**AN:**_

_Sorry Leute für diese Verspätung !_

_Aber um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich WoW gezockt und zum anderen habe ich unheimliche Schwierigkeiten meine Ideen in Worte zu fassen. Meistens schreibe ich an ein paar Zeilen mehr als eine Stunde! Seufz ich wünschte es würde schneller gehen._

_Ich werde mir mühe geben schneller zu posten aber ich mache keine Versprechen die ich nicht halten kann. _


	9. Endlich Schule?

**Kapitel 9 Hurra! Endlich Schule?**

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, ehe er sich versah, waren es nur noch ein paar Tage bevor die Schule begann. Harry kam mit dem Buch langsamer voran als ihm lieb war. Um die speziellen Fähigkeiten eines Magiers zu erlangen, musste er viel meditieren. Er begriff langsam die Grundsätze der Magie, wie er zum Beispiel seinen 'Magie-Tank' erweitern konnte oder das er durch die Meditation seine magischen Sinne aktivierte, deshalb wurde es für ihn immer leichter Magie wahrzunehmen.

Das Beste was er gelernt hatte, war, wie man sich unsichtbar macht. Allerdings konnte er diesen Zustand nur für eine halbe Minute beibehalten. Diese Zeit reichte aber aus um dich in das ortsansässige Kino zu schleichen, in dem jeden Sonntagvormittag alte Karatefilme gezeigt wurden. So konnte Harry das erste Mal Kampfsport in Aktion sehen. Bruce Lee war einer seiner Favoriten. Obwohl Jackie Chan hatte ihn am Meisten inspiriert, da er in seinen Filmen aus allem eine Waffe mache was gerade so rum lag. Ob Fisch, Stuhl oder Lenkrad, alles lies sich irgendwie benutzen um Feinde anzugreifen oder abzuwehren.

Harry wünschte er hätte einen Sparingpartner mit dem er trainieren könnte, aber er glaubte kaum, das ihn die Dursleys einen Kursus bezahlen würden. Da er keine andere Alternative hatte, konnte er nur aus den Filmen neue Move's lernen.

Trotz seiner Intelligenz und Belesenheit, entging Harry ein wesendlicher Faktor, dass viele Karatefilme schneller abgespielt werden als sie gedreht werden. Harry nahm es nur deshalb nicht wahr, weil er sich selber so schnell bewegen konnte.

Die Magie kam ihm bei seinem Training sehr gelegen, da er dich bei seinen Fallübungen ab und zu ein paar Kratzer oder Schürfwunden holte. Er hatte einige nützliche Heilzauber gelernt, allerdings nur für kleinere Wunden, Knochenbrüche oder ernsthafte Verletzungen konnte er noch nicht heilen.

Harry hatte gerade ein Kapitel beendet und schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf. Eine neue Kategorie wurde dem Inhaltsverzeichnis zugefügt,

_'Aktives Training' _

Er blätterte gerade um, als sein Onkel ihn rief, "Junge! Komm runter!"

Völlig überrascht klappe Harry das Buch zu. Er fragte sich was nun schon wieder los sei.

Als ei in die Küche kam, sah er schon was los war. Auf dem Tisch stand Onkel Vernon's alter brauner lederner Schulranzen, vor dreißig Jahren war er bestimmt voll in Mode, aber heutzutage?

"Junge, am Montag beginnt die Schule und das hier.", er zeigte auf den Schulranzen, ein paar abgewetzte Bücher und ein paar billigen Kugelschreiber und Bleistiften, "sind deine Schulsachen."

"Danke.", entgegnete Harry und pachte die Bücher und Stifte in den Ranzen.

"Und zieh dir vernünftige Sachen an", belehrte ihn seine Tante, "Und benehme dich anständig, wir wollen schließlich nicht das du uns blamierst!"

"Ich werde 'Alles' tun, um gut auszusehen", frohlockte Harry und verlies die Küche mit einem Grinsen, bevor die Dursleys fragen konnten was er mit 'Alles' meinte.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, machte er sich an die Arbeit. Er hatte einen Plan. Endlich konnte er mit seinen magischen Fähigkeiten mal etwas Praktisches schaffen.

Als erstes nahm er sich den Ranzen vor. Harry fand braun einfach abscheulich und die Form gefiel ihm auch nicht. Er machte ihn zuerst etwas größer und eckiger, so wie es im Moment modern war.

Er überlegte in welche Farbe er ihn färben sollte. Nach einigen Minuten entschied er sich für Neongelb, er begann zu zaubern und schaute auf das Ergebnis.

"Wow", war die einzige Bemerkung die Harry dazu machen konnte. Mit der neuen Form und Farbe, sah der ehemalige Nachkriegsschulranzen aus wie ein Hightech Produkt, nur die messingfarbenen Schnallen und Verschlüsse musste er noch ändern. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Ergebnis und machte eine kleine Handbewegung als er die Magie fließen lies, darauf hin verwandelten sich die Messingteile in sandgestrahltes Titan. Der farbliche Kontrast war einfach genial. Er versah die ganze Sache noch mit einem schmutzabweisenden Zauber, dann wollte er noch den Innenraum vergrößern, entschied sich aber dagegen, weil bei einer Taschenkontrolle sich die Leute wundern würden, warum die Tasche innen größer ist, als außen. Es würde ihn sehr schwer fallen diese Diskrepanz vernünftig zu erklären und er wollte nicht direkt im Rampenlicht stehen, dafür liebte er sein ruhiges leben zu sehr. Wenn Harry nur wüsste das sein ruhiges Leben bald ein jähes Ende haben würde.

Er modifizierte noch den Rest seiner Sachen übers Wochenende, sodass sie farblich zusammen passten und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Er war höchst zufrieden mit dem was er geschaffen hatte.

Montags Morgen Harry hatte gerade gefrühstückt und sich angezogen, als er Onkel Vernons Stimme hörte.

"Junge komm runter, wir haben keine Zeit zum Trödeln. Piers und seine Eltern sind auch schon da."

Harry schulterte seinen Ranzen und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten und hörte noch den Rest des Gespräches zwischen seiner Tante und Mrs. Polkiss, "…wie seine Eltern, ein Taugenichts, wie aus dem Bilderbuch."

Nach diesem Kommentar schoss Harry eine Idee durch den Kopf, nun konnte er endlich sein gelerntes Wissen anwenden und da er die Dursleys wohl oder übel ausspionieren musste, um ihnen so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen, lernte er noch nebenbei ihre Gepflogenheiten und Vorlieben.

Als die Anwesenden Harry sahen, verstummten alle Gespräche. Harry hatte seine Hose und Jacke pechschwarz gefärbt, während seine Turnschuhe und Hemd schneeweiß waren. In Verbindung mit seiner ungewöhnlichen Brille, dem kurzen Haarschnitt und seiner markanten Narbe, sah er 'gefährlich cool' aus.

Unbeeindruckt von der Reaktion der Anwesenden ging er auf Mrs. Polkiss zu und begrüßte sie freundlich, "Guten Tag Mrs. Polkiss! Ich bin erfreut sie kennen zu lernen! Ich hab nur gutes über sie von meiner Tante gehört."

Mrs. Polkiss schaute Petunia fragend an, seine Tante zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Harry tat so als ob er von Alledem nichts mitbekam.

"Obwohl meine Tante eine sehr gute Köchin ist, ist sie ein wenig neidisch auf ihren Apfelkuchen. Haben sie sich nie gewundert warum sie immer einen Apfelkuchen zu Dudleys Geburtstag mitbringen sollten?" Fragte er in einer verschwörerischen aber freundlichen Weise.

"Stimmt das, Petunia? Warum hast du denn nie etwas gesagt? ich hätte dir das Rezept doch liebend gern gegeben."

Harry musste sich mir aller Gewalt zusammenreißen um nicht loszulachen. Tante Petunia war völlig geschockt, nicht wegen Mrs. Polkiss Äußerung sondern wegen Harrys Verhalten.

Anscheinend unbeeindruckt, begrüßte Harry Mr. Polkiss, während Piers und Dudley mit offenen Mündern Harry beobachten.

Kurz darauf waren alle auf dem Weg zur Schule. Mrs. Dursley und Mrs. Polkiss diskutierten über Kochrezepte, Mr. Dursley unterhielt Mr. Polkiss mit ein paar amüsanten Anekdoten aus seiner Firma und Piers und Dudley trugen stolz ihre Schultüten. Harry hatte natürlich keine Schultüte und trottete gelangweilt hinterher.

An der Schule angekommen sah Harry die Heerscharen von Schülern, an einer Seite trafen sich die Erstklässler mit ihren Eltern, während sich die anderen Schüler angeregt über ihre Ferien unterhielten.

An dieser Schule wurde ein neues Schulsystem praktisiert, dort wurde von der Ersten bis zur Zehnten Klasse unterrichtet und ab der vierten klasse bekam jeder Schüler seinen eigenen Stundenplan entsprechend seines Leistungstandes. So wurde jeder Schüler optimal gemessen an seinen Neigungen und Interessen unterrichtet. Ein Schüler der Sprachbegabt war, nahm so automatisch, an den Sprachleistungskursen teil, während ein naturwissenschaftlich Interessierter natürlich andere Leistungsfächer belegte.

Nach einer Einweisung in der Schulaula wurden die Erstklässler in einzelne Klassen aufgeteilt. Unglücklicher Weise kamen Harry und Dudley in dieselbe Klasse.

Die Lehrerin stellte sich vor, "Guten Tag! Ich bin Mrs. Avino."

Sie hatte einen leicht französischen Akzent. Beim durchgehen der Namensliste blieb sie bei Harry stehen und fragte, "Warum trägst du hier im Unterricht eine Sonnenbrille?"

"Ich habe eine seltene Augenkrankheit und bin deshalb etwas Lichtempfindlich, außerdem sehen meine Augen ohne Brille etwas merkwürdig aus." Antwortete Harry ein bisschen verlegen. Die anderen Schüler hörten neugierig zu.

Die Lehrerin rief noch die restlichen Schüler auf und beschrieb den Unterrichtsstoff der ersten Klasse. Harry stöhnte leise auf als er hörte dass er noch einmal das Einmaleins und das ABC lernen musste, seine Vorfreude auf die Schule verflog von einer Sekunde zur anderen. Er hatte völlig vergessen dass er von seinem Wissensstand, schon in der zehnten Klasse war.

"Was für eine Zeitverschendung!", dachte er sich.

Als Harry am Nachmittag wieder bei den Dursleys eintraf, wurde er mit wüsten Beschimpfungen empfangen.

"Was fällt dir ein uns so vor den Polkiss zu blamieren und woher hast du die neuen Sachen" ,schnauzte Vernon

"Womit soll ich euch vor den Polkiss blamiert haben? Ich war nur höflich zu ihnen und ich hab keine neuen Sachen, ich hab nur die Alten verändert"

"Was meinst du damit? Verändert?" fragte sein Onkel misstrauisch.

"Ein bisschen Magie hier und da." antwortete Harry schelmisch, er wusste das er sich mit dieser Antwort auf dünnen Eis bewegte, aber er hatte genug gelesen um sich nicht von den Dursleys einschüchtern zu lassen.

Vernon lief rot an und Petunia wurde kreidebleich.

"Wir werden dein freakisches Verhalten in diesem Haus nicht dulden!", wetterte Vernon.

"Und was wollt ihr dagegen unternehmen?" zischte Harry nun leicht verärgert.

Nun schaltete sich Petunia ein, "Das was wir von Anfang an hätten tun sollen, dich in ein Heim stecken."

Harry lachte nur, " Das möchte ich sehen, was wohl eure geschätzten Nachbarn dazu sagen würden?"

Vernon platzte der Kragen "Was fällt dir ein in diesem Ton mit uns zu reden?", und holte zu einer Ohrfeige aus, aber kurz bevor er Harry traf wurde seine Hand von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gestoppt.

Die Dursleys sprangen erschrocken zurück.

"Genug jetzt!", meldete sich Harry, "Ich mach euch einen Vorschlag! Ich werde mein 'freakisches Verhalten' nicht vor fremden Leuten zeigen und ihr ignoriert mich einfach und so können wir hoffendlich alle friedlich unter einen Dach leben."

Den Dursleys gefiel es zwar nicht Harrys Vorschlag zu folgen aber stimmten erst einmal zähneknirschend zu, weil nachdem sie Harrys Fähigkeit gesehen hatten, waren sie etwas eingeschüchtert.

Als er wieder in seinem Zimmer saß, widmete er sich seinem Zauberbuch.

Aktives Training war nichts anderes als Verzauberungsbeispiele mit denen man Magielesen üben konnte. Dort waren Kästchen mit verschiedenen Zaubern belegt mit einer Beschreibung was diese Zauber bewirkten. So konnte Harry später magische Artefakte untersuchen und ihren Zweck bestimmen.

Momentan konnte er zwar noch nichts damit anfangen, weil er noch keine Artefakte besaß, aber später würde es sich als sehr nützlich erweisen.

So lernte er noch bis spät in der nach bevor er schlafen ging.

Am nächsten Morgen in der Schule, passierte etwas das seine schulische Karriere drastisch verändern sollte und alles nur weil die Lehrerin ihre Brille verlegt hatte. Anstatt des Eignungstests für Erstklässler, verteilte sie den Test für die Siebte Klasse weil sie die 1 mit der 7 verwechselte.

"Macht euch keine Sorgen.", erklärte die Lehrerin beruhigend, "Ich weis dass viele von euch noch nicht Lesen und Schreiben können und die, die schon lesen und schreiben können, für die werden viele Fragen viel zu schwer sein.

Dies ist nur ein Versuch um den Leistungsstand der Klasse festzustellen und wird nicht benotet."

Völlig geschockt starrte über die Hälfte der Klasse auf den Test ohne damit etwas anfangen zu können, während wenige versuchten die Fragen zu beantworten. Der Einzige der alle Fragen ohne Probleme beantworten konnte war natürlich Harry.

In der großen Pause durchstreifte Harry das Gebäude bis er zum schwarzen Brett kam. Auf diesem fand er allerlei interessante Informationen, die seine Augen aufleuchten ließen. An den Nachmittagen wurden kostenlos Zusatzkurse angeboten und einige AG's, wie zum Beispiel Kunst, Kochen, Nachhilfe, aber auch Sachen die Harry sehr interessierten wie Informatik, Elektronik, Fremdsprachen und sogar einen Kurs für Selbstverteidigung.

Er schaute wo er sich anmelden müsste, denn er dachte, besser länger in der Schule, als bei den Dursleys.

Er meldete sich bei mehreren Kursen und AG's an, so dass er jeden Tag immer bis circa fünf bis sechs Uhr in der Schule blieb.

Der Rest des Tages verging ohne weitere Besonderheiten und die Zusatzkurse fingen auch erst eine Woche später an damit genug Zeit blieb, für die Schüler, um sich anzumelden.

Der nächste Tag barg eine angenehme Überraschung für Harry.

In der ersten Stunde erklärte die Lehrerin ihr Missgeschick mir den Eignungstest und wies darauf hin das Harry der einzige war der alle Fragen fehlerfrei beantwortet hatte.

"Woher wusstest du alle Antworten, Harry?", fragte sie ihn, wobei alle Augen der Klasse auf ihn gerichtet waren.

Da er nun sowieso die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse hatte beschloss er nichts von seinem Können zurückzuhalten und antwortete in Französisch, "_Ich weis nicht hoch mein Wissensstand ist, weil ich hatte nur die alten Schulbücher meines Onkel zur Verfügung und weis nicht wie viel sich in der Zwischenzeit verändert hat. Wenn sich nicht viel verändert hat müsste ich auf den stand eines neun bis zehnt-Klässler sein."_

Mrs. Avino starre Harry unverstohlen an als ob er von einem andern Stern wäre, genauso wie der Rest der Klasse.

Nachdem sich Mrs. Avino wieder im Griff hatte sagte sie; "Ich weis nicht ob du mehrere Klassen überspringen kannst, das müssten wir mit den Rektor und deinen Eltern besprechen."

Harry korrigierte sie nicht in Bezug auf seine Eltern, das würde er später erledigen. Er hatte allerdings Zweifel was die Dursleys betraf, aber mit ein bisschen 'Überzeugung' dürften sie keine all zu großen Probleme machen.

Seine 'noch' Klassenkammeraden sahen ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen an, aber Harry kümmerte das nicht.

In der Pause irrte er gedankenverloren über den Schulhof, bis er in einer Ecke, die von allen anderen Schüler gemieden wurde, jäh von ein paar Schulrüpeln in die Realität zurückgeholt wurde.

"Schaut, schaut was sich in unser Revier verloren hat? Ein kleiner Hosenscheißer!", tönte ein circa 13 Jahre alter Junge, die anderen lachten.

Harry überlegte was er tun sollte, sie einfach ignorieren und weglaufen oder ein Exsample statuieren. Er wusste, wenn er weglief würde sich das Szenarium früher oder später wiederholen, also entschloss er sich für die zweite Lösung.

In Harrys Kopf formte sich eine Idee und er begann zu grinsen, was die anderen verunsicherte. Dies war nicht die Reaktion, die sie erwartet hatten.

Er hatte vor kurzem ein Zauber gelernt mit dem man einen Muskel entspannen konnte, wenn man einen Krampf hatte.

Harry fragte in einen sarkastischen Ton, "Wenn ich der Hosenscheißer bin, warum riecht es hier auf einmal so streng von deiner Seite aus?" und führte gleichzeitig ohne das eine etwas sah den besagten Zauber auf dessen Schließmuskel aus, worauf man das Geräusch eines feuchten Furz vernahm. Die anderem sahen ihren Anführer verunsichert an, während dieser verzweifelt versuchte das schlimmste zu verhindern, aber es war zu spät.

"Ich weis nicht wie du das gemacht hast, aber das nächste Mal wenn ich dich erwische wirst du dafür teuer bezahlen!" zischte er unter Tränen erniedrigt hervor.

Mit beiden Händen am Po und zusammengekniffenen Pobacken verließ er gedemütigt das Feld. Seine Kumpels folgten mit größerem Abstand wegen des Geruchs.

Nach Schulende besuchte Harry die Schulbibliothek, dort befand sich nur eine Person, aber diese erweckte Harrys Neugier. Es war ein Mädchen mit braunem buschigem Haar. Aber das war nicht was seine Neugier erweckte, sondern ihre Aura. Sie musste wie er eine Zauberin sein.

AN: sorry fürs sehr lange warten und für alle die nach dem letzten Absatz aufstöhnen Ich hab noch kein pairing geplant :)


	10. Ich bin nicht allein

**Kapitel 10 Ich bin nicht allein**

Harry war neugierig, er wollte sie allerdings erst einmal beobachten und suchte sich zwei Bücher über Informatik. Er suchte sich einen Platz von dem aus er sie gut sehen konnte. Durch sein Outfit sah er nicht gerade aus wie ein Bücherwurm, eher wie einer der Schulrüpel, deshalb warf sie ihm missbilligende Blicke zu, als ob er in der Bibliothek nichts verloren hätte.

Unbeeindruckt fing Harry an zu lesen, weil wenn der Informatikkurs begann, wollte er nicht dastehen wie ein Trottel, im Moment hatte er nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie ein Computer funktionierte.

Wie üblich hatte er sich ein Buch über die Funktionsweise eines Computers geholt, das andere war ein Glossar in dem die Fachbegriffe beschrieben wurden. Mit dieser Lernweise eignete er sich immer schnell Wissen an.

Vertieft in den Büchern merkte er nicht, dass er nun beobachtet wurde.

Das Mädchen wurde in zweierlei Hinsicht auf ihn aufmerksam, zum einem sah er nicht aus wie einer, der sich für Bücher interessiert, zum andern schien er zwei Bücher gleichzeitig zu lesen, was völlig unmöglich war. Für ihr stand fest entweder war er ein Angeber oder ein Spinner.

Ihre Meinung wurde aber auf die Probe gestellt als er ein Notizblock herausholte und begann Notizen zu machen und gleichzeitig weiter las.

Nun wurde ihre Neugier geweckt und sie kämpfte mit sich selber ob sie zu ihn herüber gehen sollte oder nicht.

Ihre Neugier gewann.

Sie näherte sich zögernd und räusperte sich um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

"Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte Harry gelangweilt.

"Nein, ich wollte nur wissen ob du beide Bücher gleichzeitig liest?", erwiderte sie fordernd.

"Ja! Warum?" gab er knapp von sich, irgendwie kam ihn die Situation bekannt vor.

"Das ist unmöglich.", behauptete sie.

"Sagt wer?"

"Ich!"

"Und wer ist, Ich?"

"Mein Name ist Hermine Granger und man kann nicht zwei Bücher gleichzeitig lesen.", behaarte sie.

"Man sagte auch vor hundert Jahren, man könne nicht zum Mond fliegen!", begab er zu bedenken.

Überrascht von seiner Antwort wusste sie im ersten Augenblick was sie sagen sollte.

Innerlich musste Harry grinsen, er hatte eine Idee, weil seit dem er sie gesehen hatte, fand er den Gedanken mit jemanden zu zaubern sehr anregend.

Nach einigen Sekunden sagte Hermine, "Das kann man nicht vergleichen."

Völlig überraschend fragte Harry "Glaubst du an Magie?"

"Was soll diese Frage denn?", erwiderte sie perplex.

"Glaubst du an Magie?", fragte er erneut, mit mehr Nachdruck.

Hermine antwortete nicht, sie sah ihn nur mit ungläubigen Augen an.

"OK, dann eine andere Frage. Würdest du mir glauben wenn ich behaupte das du eine Zauberin bis? Und ich meine nicht die Art Zauberei, die du aus dem Zirkus oder Fernseher kennst."

Nun hatte Hermine den eindeutigen Beweis, dieser Typ ist ein Spinner.

Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich "Du bist ja ein vollkommener Spinner!"

"Niemand ist vollkommen", grinste Harry zurück.

Erbost drehte sie Hermine um und stapfte zornig davon. Sie hatte keine Lust sich noch länger das dumme Geschwafel über Magie und Zauberer anzuhören. Sie hörte den Spinner noch sagen "Ein kleiner Denkanstoss: Ist dir nie irgendetwas Unerklärliches passiert wenn du wütend warst oder Angst hattest?"

Diese Frage brachte alte Erinnerungen hervor, als ihr Neffe sie von der drei Meter hohen Rutsche geschuppst hatte und sie ohne Verletzungen auf den harten Steinplatten fiel oder als sie zu ihren fünften Geburtstag einen Wutanfall bekam weil sie satt des Buches, das sie sich gewünscht hatte eine Barbie Puppe bekam. Die Barbie Puppe entzündete sich spontan und verbrannte innerhalb weniger Sekunden ohne auch nur Asche oder einen Brandfleck zurück zu lassen.

Sie drehte sich zögernd um, aber zu ihrem Erstaunen, war dort keiner mehr. Der merkwürdige Spinner, mit all den Büchern, war einfach verschwunden, als ob dort niemals einer gesessen hätte.

Sie schaute sich schnell um, um zu sehen wo dieser merkwürdige Junge war.

Plötzlich hörte sie eine stimme neben sich, "Wenn du mehr wissen willst was der Vollkommende Spinner zu sagen hat! Ich bin bis Ende nächster Woche nach dem Unterricht immer hier zu finden." Flüsterte er ihr in einem amüsierten Ton zu.

Hermine fühlte sich als ob ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Sie hörte die Stimme zwar, aber sah niemand.

Dies war echt unheimlich, mit leichter Panik im Gesicht verlies eilends die Bibliothek.

Harry machte sich nun Sorgen ob er es nicht ein bisschen übertrieben hatte und sie dadurch so verängstigt hatte, dass sie sich gar nicht mehr traute ihn anzusprechen.

Zwei Tage später saß Harry, mit einem schlechten Gewissen in seinem Zimmer. Hermine hatte sich noch nicht blicken lassen und Harry machte sich Sorgen, das er seine Chance mit ihr vertan hatte. Er hatte extra schon ein paar Übungen und Anweisungen für Hermine vorbereitet und stellte Überlegungen an wie er es wieder gut machen könnte, als er von dem Ruf seines Onkels aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde.

"Junge! Komm sofort hier runter!", brüllte sein Onkel die Treppe herauf.

Völlig überrascht rannte Harry die Treppe herunter um herauszufinden was los ist.

Kaum in der Küche angekommen, wetterte sein Onkel weiter, "Was hat das hier zu bedeuten?", und wedelte zornig mit einem Briefumschlag herum, "Noch nicht einmal eine Woche in der Schule und schon werden wir zu einem Gespräch mit dem Rektor gerufen. Was hast du angestellt? Du hast doch wohl nicht freakisches verhalten zur Schau gestellt?"

Harry bekam ein schwummriges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Hatte Hermine oder der Rüpel ihn gemeldet?

Zum Glück bekam sein Onkel davon nichts mit.

"Nein hab ich nicht!", antwortete Harry

"Wehe du lügst mich an Junge!", drohte er, "Dann bekommst du einen Monat Hausarrest"

Harry war so besorgt, das er nur kleinlaut antwortete, "Ja, Onkel" und sich niedergeschlagen in sein Zimmer zurückzog.

Der nächste Schultag zog sich hin wie ein Kaugummi. Er hörte kaum seinen Lehren zu und wartete ungeduldig auf das treffen mit den Rektor und den Dursleys, wie ein Verbrecher auf sein Urteil, nur damit es endlich zu Ende geht.

Nach dem Unterricht verbrachte er die restliche Zeit wie üblich in der Bibliothek. Von Hermine hatte er weder was gehört, noch gesehen.

Nun war es kurz vor vier und die Dursleys würden bald zum Treffen erscheinen. So machte er sich schon mal auf dem Weg zum Lehrerzimmer und keine Minute später erschienen auch schon die Dursleys.

Kaum sah Vernon Harry, flüsterte er in einem bedrohlichen Ton "Junge, benehme dich bloß anständig, wir wollen nicht noch mehr Ärger wegen dir haben!", während seine Tante missbilligend auf ihn herab sah.

Sein Onkel klopfte kurz an die Tür und schon hörten sie "Herein!"

Ohne den Rektor zu Wort kommen zu lassen, fing er an sich zu entschuldigen, "Was auch immer sich der Junge angestellt hat wir werden dafür sorgen, dass das nicht wieder passiert!"

"Wovon reden Sie, Mr. Dursley?", fragte der Rektor überrascht.

"Der Junge hat doch sicher etwas angestellt, sonst wären wir doch nicht hier."

"Ich weis nicht was sie dazu veranlagt hat so was zu vermuten, ich hab sie eingeladen um den weiteren Werdegang ihres Neffen zu besprechen. Übrigens ich bin Rektor Skinner!", erwiderte er leicht irritiert.

Die Dursleys schauten nun verunsichert den Rektor an.

"Ihr Neffe ist hoch begabt, falls sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben."

Nun fiel Harry ein Stein vom Herzen, er war nicht hier wegen seiner Magie sondern wegen dem Eignungstest, den hatte er völlig vergessen.

Die leicht geschockten Dursleys starrten Harry an, was dem Rektor nicht entging.

Ohne einen Kommentar der Dursley abzuwarten fuhr der Rektor fort, "Nach reichhaltiger Überlegung, haben wir beschlossen Harry in die fünfte Klasse zu versetzen. Obwohl laut seines Testes hätte er auch in die siebte oder achte Klasse versetzt werden können, aber wir hielten es für besser ihn in die fünfte zu versetzen damit der Altersunterschied nicht so groß ist und wir sehen können ob dies keine Probleme verursacht. Wenn alles glatt läuft kann er nächstes Jahr nach einem erneuten Test in die Klasse versetzt werden die seinem Wissensstand entspricht."

Zu sagen die Dursleys waren geschockt, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen, man konnte förmlich sehen dass diese Information zu viel für sie war. Sie konnten nicht begreifen das ihr vernachlässigter Neffe, der sein ganzes Leben allein war und keinerlei Anzeichen von Intelligenz gezeigt hatte, bildlich ihren ach so intelligenten Dudley nicht nur leicht voraus war, sondern an ihm vorbeigesaust ist.

Ohne zu wissen was sie taten, unterschrieben geistesabwesend sie die Formulare für Harrys Versetzung.

Rektor Skinner verabschiedete sich mit dem Worten, "Ab nächste Woche wird Harry dann in die fünfte Klasse versetzt. Ich will sie nicht länger aufhalten sie haben sicher nun etwas zu feiern."

Später würde es eine Feier geben, nur anders als sich der Rektor vorstellte.

Auf der Fahrt nach Hause herrschte eine gespannte Stimmung im Auto. Die Dursleys schienen langsam aus ihrem geistigen Coma zu erwachen. Man konnte förmlich ahnen was in ihren Köpfen vorging. Es war ein Kampf zwischen Wut und Furcht, aber je näher sie dem Ligusterweg kamen desto mehr schien die Wut leider zu gewinnen.

Es war unverkennbar zu sehen, dass sich die Dursleys echt anstrengen mussten, um vom Weg vom Auto zum Haus, nicht zu explodieren, in Anbetracht der Nachbarn die bei diesem Wetter alle in ihren Gärten saßen.

Kaum nach dem die Haustür ins Schloss gefallen war, ging das Donnerwetter auch schon los.

"Du Freak! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht uns auszusehen lassen wie Idioten?", röhrte sein Onkel wobei Speichelfetzen von seinem Mund herumflogen.

Harry überlegte was er tun sollte, klein bei geben oder 'klar Schiff machen'?

Er erinnerte sich an einen Satz 'Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken, als ein Schrecken ohne Ende.'

Harry schaute seine Verwandten intensiv an. Er hatte in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden wie die Dursleys tickten. Einerseits hassten sie Harry und würden im am liebsten wieder in den Keller verfrachten anderseits waren dort die Nachbarn, bei denen die Dursleys natürlich immer als die perfekte Familie glänzen wollen. So verbreiteten sie die Lüge dass Harry ein ungezogener Taugenichts ist, um abzulenken und ihren geliebten Dudley besser darzustellen.

"Wieso gebt ihr mir immer die Schuld wenn ihr euch selber immer in Verlegenheit bringt. Zuerst verbreitet ihr Lügen über mich und wundert euch warum die Nachbarn sich nun euch gegenüber anders verhalten nachdem sie mich kennen gelernt haben, dann stürmt ihr in Büro des Rektors und verkündet eure Vermutung das ich etwas angestellt hätte. Jetzt sagt mir klipp und klar warum das meine Schuld ist."

Die Dursleys hörten Harry anscheinend gar nicht zu. Sie starren ihn an, nach dem Motto 'Du wagst es uns zu widersprechen'.

Harry sah nur wie sein Onkel mit der Hand ausholte und errichtete einen Schildzauber. Dieses Mal machte Harry den Schild härter, nicht wie beim letzten Mal. Sein Onkel hatte das Gefühl als ob er gegen eine Baum schlug, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sprang er einen schritt zurück.

Seine Tante fing sofort an rumzukreischen, "Du undankbarer Freak was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt. Was fällt dir ein uns mit deinem Freak-zeug anzugreifen?"

Harry schüttelte seufzend den Kopf "Das ist das was ich meine, ihr baut Scheiße und ich bin schuld daran und seit froh das ich bisher nur Verteidigungszauber benutzt habe. Das nächste Mal wenn ihr mich grundlos angreift werde ich mich nicht nur verteidigen."

Sein Onkel der den ersten schock und Schmerz überwunden hatte lief dunkelrot an.

Nun begann die Situation zu eskalieren. Harry hatte niemals daran gedacht dass seine Verwandten so extrem reagieren würden. Nun wurde ihm erstmal das ganze Ausmaß des Hasses seiner Verwandten klar. Anscheinend hatte sich die ganzen Jahre ihre Wut und Hass auf ihn angestaut und nun konnten sie endlich alles rauslassen.

"Du dämonische Mistgeburt was fällt dir ein und zu drohen?", brüllte er und stürmte auf ihn zu, auf dem weg schnappte er sich den Schürhaken und holte aus.

Weiter kam er auch nicht, wie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft wurde er an, mit einem Bums, die Wand geschleudert. Es sah so aus als ob der an der Wand kleben blieb. Sein ganzer Körper, Arme und Beine wurden an die Wand gedrückt.

Seine Tante schaute kreidebleich zu, aber fand ihre Fassung schnell wieder. Sie griff sich den erstbesten Gegendsand und wollte Harry gerade einen überziehen, als sie auch neben ihren Mann an die Wand geschleudert wurde, allerdings nicht so unsanft wie Vernon.

Harry schritt langsam auf die Dursleys zu. Er konnte die Furcht und Panik in ihren Augen sehen. Es gab ihn ein Gefühl von Macht und Überlegenheit, aber er wusste das wenn er diesem Gefühl nachgeben würde, wäre das der erste Schritt zur so genannten Dunklen Seite oder wie er es nannte die Böse Seite.

"Was nun?", dachte Harry. Den Besiegten mit Angst und Terror gehörig zu machen wirkt leider nur eine kurze Zeit und so muss man von Zeit zu Zeit den Besiegten immer wieder den Terror aussetzen. Diese Methode ist aufwendig und wenig effektiv. Besser ist es den Besiegten zur freiwilligen Mitarbeit zu überreden, ihn glauben zu lassen es wäre seine Idee.

Er versuchte die sanfte Methode. Schließlich musste er ja hier weiterhin wohnen. Die Dursleys noch wütender zu machen lag nicht in seinem Interesse.

"Ich weis was Ich hier getan habe, bestätigt noch mehr eurer Glauben, das ich eine Ausgeburt der Hölle bin oder die rechte Hand des Satans. Ich will eigentlich genau so wie ihr, nur meine Ruhe haben und sorgenfrei leben. Deshalb mache ich euch einen Vorschlag. Warum nutzt ihr meinen schulischen Erfolg nicht aus, indem ihr verkündet, dass durch eure hervorragende Erziehung aus dem Taugenichts ein Eliteschüler geworden ist und ihr werdet mehr Ansehen in der Nachbarschaft gewinnen, als weiterhin zu behaupten ich sei ein Taugenichts. Ich weis es widerstrebt euch auf den Freak zu hören, aber vielleicht solltet ihr damit anfangen zu bedenken, was besser für eure Familie ist, als den Freak eins auszuwischen"

Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr fort, "Ihr braucht mir nicht direkt zu antworten, denkt darüber in Ruhe nach. Ich bin oben in meinem Zimmer."

Sobald er den Raum verlies wurden die Dursleys von dem Zauber befreit.

Harry saß in seinem Zimmer und grübelte darüber nach ob er dass richtige getan hatte.

Hatte er nicht vielleicht ein bisschen zu extrem reagiert?

Was hätte er anders machen können?

Einige Minuten später kam er zu der Folgerung, egal ob er sich physisch oder magisch verteidig hätte die Reaktion wäre die gleiche gewesen, obwohl die magische Variante war etwas 'eindrucksvoller'.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später klopfe es zaghaft an der Tür. Harry war sichtlich überrascht das die Dursleys, nicht wie üblich, einfach in sein Zimmer platzten.

Anscheinend hatte er mehr 'Eindruck' hinterlassen als beabsichtigt.

"Herein!"

Die Dursleys betraten vorsichtig das Zimmer. Was Harry sah und 'fühlte?' gefiel ihm gar nicht. Seine Verwandten schienen Todesängste auszustehen, als ob sie jeden Moment damit rechneten hingerichtet zu werden. Er konnte es sehen und fühlen.

Ein Bösewicht hätte sich an diesen Anblick ergötzt, aber Harry erfüllte es mit einem Gefühl der Schmach.

Ja, er wollte den Dursleys etwas Angst machen, aber das hier war weit außerhalb seiner ethnischen Skala.

Er musste seine Verwandten so schnell wie möglich wieder beruhigen, aber wie?

Glücklicher weise hatte er zuvor etwas in seinem Buch gelesen, was ihm vielleicht weiter helfen könnte. Dafür brauchte er die Hilfe seiner Tante.

Er wusste, dass seine Mutter eine Zauberin gewesen sein musste und seine Tante vielleicht etwas über die magische Welt wusste.

"Tante Petunia", sprach er sie beruhigend an, wobei sie zusammenzuckte.

"Weist du was ein magischer Eid ist?"

Sie nickte langsam.

"OK, kannst du Onkel Vernon erklären was einen normalen Eid von einem Magischen unterscheidet? Oder soll ich das machen?"

Seine Tante erklärte Vernon die Bedeutung eines magischen Eids, wobei sein Onkel, der immer noch sehr blass aussah, ihn nie aus den Augen lies.

"So ihr wisst jetzt was passiert wenn ein Zauberer einen Magischen Eid bricht?", fragte er um sicherzugehen das seine Verwandten wirklich alles verstanden hatten.

Sie nickten kurz.

Dann begann Harry seinen Eid zu schwören und hob beide Hände.

"Ich Harry James Potter schwöre bei meiner Magie niemals meine Verwandten Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley und Dudley Dursley aus niederen oder böswilligen Beweggründen mit Magie anzugreifen, so wahr Ich hier stehe!"

Eine Aura leuchte kurz um Harry herum worauf die Dursleys erschrocken zurück sprangen.

"Keine Angst dieses Leuchten bedeutet nur, dass der Eid jetzt in Kraft ist. Würde ich euch jetzt angreifen, würde ich sofort meine Magie verlieren bevor er Zauber euch erreicht hat." Versicherte er den Dursleys.

"Ihr braucht jetzt keine angst mehr zu haben das ich euch heimlich oder im Schlaf verhexen kann und ich hoffe ihr habt über meinen Vorschlag nachgedacht!"

Die Dursleys sagten nichts, sie verließen still Harrys Zimmer.

Harry hofft nur, dass sich die Dursleys schnell beruhigten, zum Glück war Dudley mit seinen Freunden unterwegs und hatte von der ganzen Sache nichts mitbekommen.

Der nächste Schultag verlief ohne Probleme. Harry saß, wie üblich, in der Bibliothek. In seinen Büchern vertieft merkte er nicht, dass sich ihn jemand näherte.

"Ähm.. Entschuldigung!", hörte er eine leise Stimme sagen.

Harry schaute auf und war erleichtert, es war Hermine.

"Schön dich zu sehen! Wie geht es dir?", begrüßte er sie.

Überrascht erwiderte sie "Es geht mir Gut, aber eigentlich wollte Ich wissen...", sie zögerte etwas.

"…ob es Magie und Zauberei wirklich gibt?", beendete Harry ihren Satz

Sie nickte stumm.

Harry lächelte sie an, als sich eine Idee in seinen Kopf formte. Er überprüfte kurz durch einen magischen Scan ob sie alleine in der Bibliothek waren, außer ihnen war zum Glück keiner da. Es war schließlich Freitags nachmittags, die meisten waren schon zu Hause es ist schließlich Wochenende.

"OK! Setz dich während ich etwas Platz schaffe."

Hermine war im begriff sich zu setzen als auf einmal die Bücher wie von Geisterhand in ihre Regale flogen.

Erschrocken sprang sie zurück, "Wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Magie", antwortete er einfach.

Sie schaute ihn entrüstet an. "Das ist mir schon klar, aber wie?"

"Konzentration und Übung. Ich musste auch erst mal lange üben bevor ich diese Perfektion erreicht hatte."

"Kannst du mir das beibringen?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll.

"Gerne, aber ich glaub kaum, dass dies hier der richtige Ort dafür ist. Wir sollten uns an einen weniger öffentlichen Ort treffen."

"Und wo?"

"Hmm, ehrlich gesagt hab ich mir darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht, aber bevor wir anfangen solltest du sowieso ermal diese Übungen zu Hause ausprobieren."

Er holte ein kleines Heft aus der Tasche und gab es ihr.

"Hier drin steht das wichtigste was du so am Anfang brauchst. Du solltest sowieso das Ganze erst mal geheim halten, weil ich nicht weis wie deine Eltern darauf reagieren wenn sie dich auf einmal zaubern sehen! Ich will dir keine angst machen, aber meine Verwandten dachen ich bin eine Ausgeburt der Hölle."

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an

"Jetzt mach dir keine Sorgen ich hoffe das deine Eltern der Sache etwas aufgeschlossener gegenüberstehen. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit einen geeigneten Platz suchen wo wir später üben können."

Sie blätterte kurz in dem Heft und fragte zweifelhaft, "Und du bist dir sicher, dass ich eine Zauberin bin?"

"Ja! Ich sehe es an deiner Aura!" versicherte er zuversichtlich.

"Und las dich nicht gleich entmutigen, wenn es nicht direkt auf Anhieb klappt. Ich hab auch eine lange Zeit gebraucht bis ich den Dreh heraus hatte."

Dann hörten sie, über die Lautsprecher, dass die Schulbücherei gleich geschlossen wird.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und machen einen Treffpunkt für die nächste Woche aus.


End file.
